The Kingdoms of Hetalia
by Yakarmi
Summary: The three kingdoms have always hated each other and refused to work together. However, that was before I humans came after them, with someone that none them ever thought they'd see again nor wanted to see again, on their side.
1. Kingdoms of Hetalia Character List

**Hello, I guess now is a time for a new fanfic and I am working on the sequel to Regrets for everyone who was looking for that.**

Werewolves:

Leader: Spain- Antonio

Nobles: Germany- Ludwig, Ukraine- Katyusha, Italy- Feliciano, Romano- Lovino, and America- Alfred.

Guards: Cuba- Carlos, Latvia- Ravis, Greece- Heracles, and Russia- Ivan.

Warlocks:

Leader: England/Britain- Arthur

Nobles: Canada- Matthew, Sweden- Berwald, Finland- Tino, Switzerland- Vash, and Liechtenstein- Lily.

Guards: Hungary- Elisabeta, Lithuania- Toris, Norway- Lukas, and Iceland- Emil.

Vampires:

Leader: France- Francis

Nobles: Prussia- Gilbert, Turkey- Sadik, China- Yao, Poland- Felik, and Austria- Roderich.

Guards: Japan- Kiku, Belarus- Natalia, Denmark- Matthias, and Estonia- Eduard.

**Now let the story begin. By the way, do you think Canada should be with Prussia, Russia, or Cuba. It's your decision, so please tell me what you think. I have it down as Canada and Russia because I do.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Hetalia. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1

It was a well-known fact that the three kingdoms; vampires, Warlocks, and werewolves hated each other with a burning passion. Which was probably why they had such a big dilemma now. The ever over-enthusiastic and Spanish leader of the werewolves, Antonio, had invited the leaders of every kingdom, along with some of their nobles, to a feast. For what reason, nobody knew except for Antonio himself. Sure one or two representatives had visited each kingdom to attend meetings where they would settle trading negotiations, but never had the leaders of both come.

The werewolves' second in command, Ludwig, had venomously disagreed with it. It mostly had to do with the fact that he'd have to see his older half-brother. His mother had given birth twice. The first time had been with a vampire, who had run off when the baby was born. Hence his older brother, Gilbert, was born. The second time had been with a werewolf, like she was, but then they had both died in a fire a year after his birth. That leaving Ludwig and Gilbert alone.

Soon, his older brother was shipped off to the vampires where he was raised by their leader, Francis, and was now a lord. That left him to get raised by the werewolves' leader, Antonio, and was also now a lord. With them both being an almost completely different species and only half-brothers, they had grown up hating each other, or at least Ludwig did. Gilbert still thought of him as his baby brother who needed protection. He then gave him the pet name, West. This had become when he learned that the werewolves lived to the west of the vampires. The name had stuck somehow and after Antonio hearing Gilbert call him West after one of the short and rare visits they were allowed had somehow decided that as his official nickname. It irked him to no end. He really was dreading this 'feast' his idiotic leader had decided on having.

* * *

The Warlock's leader, Arthur Kirkland, was sitting in his office at his dark chestnut desk. A thin ray of light that had managed to escape through the curtains lit up half of his face, giving him an odd appearance at the moment. He was currently stuck here doing boring paper work and was presently validating a grant of land to a vassal when a persistent knock came at his door.

"Come in!" He called and in walked his straight-backed and at attention second in command, Vash.

"Sir we have received a letter from the werewolves," Vash announced to him.

"Okay, bring it over here," Arthur commanded.

He looked over it quickly and frowned. It read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_¡Hola! How is mi amigo Arthur? I'm inviting you and five of your select nobles to a feast this Friday at the werewolf castle. I hope you can come so that we can get to know each other._

_Tu amigo,_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

"He's inviting me and nine other nobles to his kingdom for a feast next Friday," England ground out.

He was ready to have it burst into flames. That is, until Vash told him to calm down and was able to penetrate the anger quickly gathering around him. His answer was very strange, seeing how the man was almost always too violent and suspicious for his own good.

"Maybe we should consider this invitation. He may not be plotting something," Vash tried to reason.

Arthur shook his head. He didn't even know what Antonio was like, or any of the werewolves for that matter. He'd never even met a werewolf. They may have all been in peace for 60 years, but that doesn't mean a war couldn't all the sudden spring up and ruin the carefully built tranquility. Then again, he was always so suspicious and untrusting. The werewolves hadn't even given him a reason to be untrusting, yet. Maybe he should just go to test the waters, but not without taking the necessary precautions.

"Alright Vash, good idea. Go send a message to the werewolves that we will go, but we shall be accompanied by four of my royal guards," Arthur declared.

Vash then ran off to go do his bidding. Now he had to decide on what nobles to bring with him.

* * *

Francis was trying to sleep without much luck. The kingdom was so hard to run now days. Not to mention that humans were starting to realize what the inhabitants of the kingdom actually were. With this arose many problems. For one, they had started to fear them and that wasn't good, it'd be harder for vampires to get human blood. Human blood was always the best. Secondly, some people started to have 'vampire hunts'. Why couldn't his subjects be inconspicuous?

He flipped onto his other side when there was a knock at the door. He grumbled, slowly getting off his bed. He walked over to the door. Who the hell needed to see him at this time?

"Hello?" Francis asked not to kindly to the late night visitor and flung the door open to reveal the startled face of his second in command, the egoistic albino Prussian, Gilbert. He was currently looking angrily at the offending door.

"Hey, dude, I'm too awesome for you to smash my face in. Be careful with that door," He complained.

Francis rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend. Gilbert never failed to amuse him.

"So, what is so important that you had to wake me up at this hour when I'm trying to get my beauty sleep?" Francis asked.

"We all know you weren't getting any sleep, you have too much on your shoulders now. Anyways, a letter came to you from the werewolves," Gilbert told him sighing.

"Oh, we haven't heard from the werewolves in, well, probably since the war," Francis remarked. "Can I see the letter?"

"Here" Gilbert handed over the letter to Francis.

Francis opened the letter and looked at Antonio's signature slanted and messy handwriting.

_Dear Francis,_

_¡Hola mi amigo Francis! I am inviting you and five of you nobles to a feast at the werewolf castle. I hope you are able to make it._

_I hope you can join us and we can get to know each other better._

_Tu amigo,_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

Francis smiled. He'd always liked parties. The only thing was, why would the werewolves be holding a party? They might be trying to strengthen relations with them for trading. Or they could be trying to abduct some of the vampire officials, him included. Maybe he should take some guards with him also. Yes, four of his royal guards should do.

"Alright Gilbert, I say we should go. I'll have all of the people that will be accompanying announced soon. So, send a letter to the werewolf leader, Antonio, saying that we will be going accompanied by four of the royal guards and ten or the common guards," Francis decreed.

"Ay, ay, captain. Right away sir." Gilbert mocked saluting him with his hand for some odd reason.

"Just go," Francis told him with fake exasperation.

Gilbert then marched out the door to go tell the scribes what Francis had told him. The thing was, he refused to learn how to read and write, he didn't know why though. Francis didn't even know why he even became his second in command. Well, he was good to keep around for laughs if anything else.

* * *

"Okay, I have decided who shall be accompanying me to the feast at the werewolf castle," Arthur started. "First off we have four of the royal guards, Toris, Elisabeta, Emil, and Lukas."

Elisabeta rejoiced at being the only girl chosen. Toris stood there shocked and started shaking in fright. Then Emil and Lukas stood there with their normal stoic faces.

"The nobles I have chosen are Vash, Lily, Berwald, Tino, and um… why can't I remember his name? Mark, no… Martin, no… Matthew, that's it," Arthur said triumphantly at finally remembering.

Matthew sighed and everyone looked around to find out whom Matthew was.

"That would be me," A man with purple eyes and glasses that was apparently Matthew sighed and everyone nodded in understanding, forgetting about it in an instant.

Tino jumped up and down holding onto Berwald's arm and looked up excitedly. Berwald smiled down at the small man holding onto him and Tino cowered away, mistaking the smile for a glare. Berwald frowned and crushed him in a bear hug, ignoring Tino's squeak.

Lily smiled up to her emotionless older brother, Vash.

"We're going, bruder," she whispered to him.

Vash just nodded his head. In actuality he was just thinking of the best way to kill anyone who would even dare to go near his little sister during the party. So far he was thinking of something alone the lines of decapitation or pulling out the person's teeth one by one.

Arthur watched what was happening and started to rethink his original decision. Why the heck did he choose these people, he really didn't know. It was too late to take it back now though.

* * *

Francis stood up in front of the people he was taking to the feast. He had called them privately to his office to tell them the news.

"So, esteemed lady and gentlemen I have called you down here for a reason," Francis paused, receiving dirty looks from all over the room and a knowing smile from Gilbert.

"That reason is that I'm going to a party at the werewolf castle. I'm taking Natalia, Kiku, Matthias, and Eduard as my guards. My guests will be Gilbert, Sadik, Yao, Felik, and Roderich."

Natalia wore an evil grin, remembering that there was a certain werewolf named Ivan that she was quite bent on marrying. Now she'd be able to 'convince' him. (By convince she meant force.) Kiku stood there emotionless, like always. Matthias jumped up in down in childish excitement. Eduard's eyes were wide and he stood there, shocked that he was going to go.

Gilbert just stood there, smiling. He watched the spazzing out Felik as he jumped up and down.

"This is like totes, awesome!" Felik yelled.

Meanwhile Roderich felt like playing Beethoven's Symphony no. 9 on the piano (only God* knows why), Yao felt like making something to eat, and Sadik scowled. _Oh great,_ Sadik thought. _I'm going to have to put up with those mangy beasts._

Francis gauged their reactions. Sadik's seemed a bit worrying. Oh well, this party should be fun as long as nobody declared war over something stupid.

***Or whatever you believe in.**

**Alright, please tell me what you think and if I should continue this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I was waiting to post this at another time, but oh well. Enjoy! (I realize there isn't much CanadaxRussia here right now, but it's under this for what is going to happen later on in the story.)**

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at the werewolf castle Antonio had just gotten both letters with their responses.

"Yay! They can both come. I needed to talk to them both about the humans, they've been quite worrying recently," Antonio said to second command who wasn't really listening. "I should also only have five of my nobles and four royal guards accompanying me too. Of course, you, Ludwig are going to be one of the nobles."

"Okay, are you sure it was a good idea to invite both the vampires and the Warlocks here at the same time?" Ludwig asked grinding his teeth at the sounds the small Italian werewolf was making behind him. He was singing something about Germany, the place he used to live before he came to the werewolf kingdom here some 156 years ago.

_"Sausages with cheeses always taste so good! It'd be heaven for a dog; yeah, that's Germany. Tell me, how is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with your intimidation. My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear. Your women terrify me."_ The Italian sang.

"Mein Gott Feliciano, will you please shut up!" Ludwig shouted.

The small Italian werewolf gave a small shriek.

"Eek, sorry Ludi!" Feliciano yelled and hid behind one of the snow-white columns ridden with small fault lines.

"Seriously West, lighten up. Little Feli was just singing a song about Germany," Antonio sighed.

"Don't call me West and he insulted Germans, I'm a German!" Ludwig shouted at him and Antonio just tisked him. Feliciano on the other hand shrieked some more and then started crying. Ludwig sighed. He went over to comfort him and tell him he didn't mean anything he just said. Of course that was when the Italian's twin brother, Lovino, decided to walk in after hearing his brother's yelps and crying.

They looked exactly alike, except Lovino's hair was darker and his strange curl that refused to go listen was on the other side. Though, I wouldn't exactly recommend pulling that strange curl unless you wanted a very angry Italian chasing after you. Which seemed to be exactly what Antonio wanted.

Antonio skipped over to where Lovino was.

"Lovi~" He snag and promptly tugged on his curl.

"CHIGI!" The Italian yelled and head butted his leader. He was probably the only one allowed to do that due to them being best friends. If anyone else was to try this then they'd probably be mauled by now.

"Aw… But Lovi~" Antonio wined and pouted.

With Lovino distracted and Ludwig not wanting to be the focus of his anger about his brother, Ludwig snuck out with Feliciano right behind him.

"Ve~ Sorry Ludwig," Feliciano apologized, his cheeks still streaked with tears.

"There is no reason to apologize, Feliciano," Ludwig sighed. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Ludwig hung his head as the small Italian let out a loud "ve" and hugged him.

"Ve~ you apologized!" Feliciano shouted.

There was a sudden ruckus out side as they heard Lovino shout.

"Wait, where did my brother go?! Don't you steal my brother you potato bastard!" Lovino shouted.

"Lovi~ don't run off!" Antonio yelled at him, then probably started running after him.

"Potato bastard! Where the hell are you!" Lovino yelled.

"Ve~ Ludi, you should run. Fratello sounds angry at you," Feliciano stated.

"You better not be molesting my fratello, potato bastard!" Lovino's voice sounded again.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow; where Lovino got these ideas he'd never know.

"Why would I molest your brother?" Ludwig asked as Lovino rounded the corner.

"There you are!" Lovino yelled again.

Lovino started running towards Ludwig to most likely try to strangle him. That was when Antonio appeared behind the Italian and tackled him to the ground. Lovino struggled underneath him, yelling insults at Antonio. Antonio just laughed, clearly enjoying this.

"Let go of me, you tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted and struggled some more half-heartedly. "I need to kill the potato bastard for trying to molest my defenseless fratello!"

"He wasn't anywhere near your brother Lovi, you're just looking for an excuse. Plus, I can't afford to lose a good second in command like him," Antonio told him.

"Argh, fine. Let me go, I promise I would try to strangle him," Lovino gave up and Antonio slowly got off of him.

Lovino jumped to his feet with a small 'humph' and dusted himself off. His face was bright red from a mixture of anger and humiliation. His one stray curl was sticking out straight. He angrily brushed himself off and smoothed down his clothes. Then, grabbing his twin by the arm he dragged him out.

"Bye Ludi!" Feliciano called out to him.

The German man just put his head in his hands, slowly shaking it back and forth. He mumbled something, barely understandable.

"Why does he have to be like that?"

"Which one," Antonio wondered out loud, hearing him thanks to the werewolf's excellent hearing. Ludwig looked up and thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Both of them."

"'Kay everyone, as you all know we are hosting a feast and party here with representatives from all the other supernatural kingdoms in about three days. Only five nobles will be able to go and I'm also taking four royal guards!" Antonio announced happily.

Everyone looked around the room with their eyebrows raised. They did not, in fact, know that they were hosting a feast and party. The cooks all looked annoyed and agitated, a feast! The nobles all looked around, there were five of them.

"Yo, tomato bastard, there are only four royal guards, and five of us" Lovino pointed out.

"Aw, Lovi~ you're taking the fun out of the announcement," Antonio pouted at him.

"Fine, just get on with it," Lovino stated and looked down, feeling guilty at Antonio's words.

"Alright then, the nobles are Lovino, Ludwig, Feliciano, Katyusha, and Alfred. The guards are Ravis, Carlos, Heracles, and Ivan," Antonio finished blandly. Everyone just looked amongst themselves until Feliciano broke the silence.

"Ve~ we are holding a party! Maybe they will all be nice!" Feliciano yelled out happily.

There was a strangled and forced yay from the gathered crowd. Antonio frowned. _Oh well, _he thought, _maybe this party will be a little bit fun?_

Ludwig just gave another sigh and frowned at the Italian's outburst. Feliciano saw this and immediately skipped over to him, worried. A small frown creased his forehead as he hung onto Ludwig's arm; completely ignoring the glare his brother sent both of them.

"Ludi, what's wrong? Do you not want to have a party?" Feliciano asked him.

"Nein, I would love to have a party!" Ludwig said frantically shaking his head. If looks could kill, the glare that Lovino sent to Ludwig would have him burning within the depths of hell in about three seconds flat.

Antonio saw this and decided to save his second in command. So, he instantaneously ran over to Lovino, much to everyone's surprise and pulled his curl.

"CHIGI! Stop it, you tomato bastardo!" Lovino shouted, his attention successfully directed away from Ludwig and to Antonio.

Everyone in the room held their breath at Lovino's outburst, waiting for Antonio to get angry. They weren't exactly used to Lovino and Antonio's relationship. Which was why, when Antonio just laughed and pulled it again, earning a head-butt and still not doing anything they looked confused. This continued for a while even after Ludwig and Feliciano slipped out of the room. Feliciano had followed Ludwig to continue their previous conversation.

"Ve~ Ludi, so you do want to have a party, right?" Feliciano confirmed.

"Yes, I'm excited for this party, Feliciano," Ludwig answered.

"Oh yeah, because the vampires are coming your brother will also be here. Won't that be fun, I've never met your brother before, and he must be just like you! I can't wait to meet you!" Feliciano exclaimed suddenly.

Ludwig's eyes suddenly widened. He had forgotten that Feliciano had never met his brother before. The German had tried so hard to keep the small Italian away from his annoying and slightly perverted brother. If his brother saw the Italian man he'd probably jump him on the spot, his brother always did like cute things.

"I think it would be best if you stayed away from my brother," Ludwig told him frowning and looked down at him worriedly.

"Umm… okay then Ludi. I'll make sure I don't go near him unless I'm with you," Feliciano told him happily and started skipping away.

"W-wait, that's not what I meant!" Ludwig yelled chasing after him.

**Good, bad? Pleeeaaaassseee review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is focused on Francis and Arthur (France and England). Next chapter on Russia, Prussia, and Canada. I also don't care if this fix is unwanted, need to get my ideas out somehow.**

Chapter 3

It was the night of the 'feast' and everyone was arriving. The first to arrive was the Warlocks, much to Ludwig's delight of not having to see his brother yet. He did think it a bit odd though when one of the royal guards that went in first was carrying a frying pan. Then there was that little girl who was being followed closely by a very protective older brother who gave him a glare as soon as he laid eyes on him. After that was a very intimidating man who also seemed very protective over a smaller man, who he called his 'wife'. Then another man followed them, that if Alfred hadn't pointed out how much they looked alike, he wouldn't have noticed. The only difference between the two was that the Warlock had longer hair with a weird curl again similar to the Italian twins, but his was protruding from the top of his head and purple eyes; they both had glasses. Finally, the man who he assumed to be Arthur Kirkland, the leader of the Warlocks, came after him with his second in command. He had HUGE eyebrows that was bothering him and, judging by the way the small werewolf was fidgeting besides him, Feliciano. Next to him were two stoic-faced royal guards.

Now it was time for the vampires to arrive. The first two royal guards came out first. There was another stoic faced man, this time Japanese. Then, there was a woman that for some reason, as soon as Ivan saw her ran away. The nobles started to come out after that. First was a Mediterranean looking man, similar to the way Heracles looked, who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face and was wearing a ridiculous white mask that covered his eyes. Next there were three very girly looking boys. One was a brunette wearing glasses and had a hair curl thing sticking from the top of his head very much like Feliciano and Lovino, except not as curly. Another one, who was also a brunet, had his hair up in a ponytail. The next was a blond and was oddly wearing a dress. Finally was the supposed leader of the vampires with his second in command, Ludwig's dummkopf of a brother, Gilbert. Francis had wavy blond hair that was on the longer side pulled back by a ribbon. Of course, they also had two royal guards by their side. One guard with a crazed looks in his eyes and the other with glasses looking very nerdy.

As soon as Gilbert saw Ludwig up on the balcony he turned his head up and smiled at him. Feliciano jumped up and down, guessing that this was Ludwig's brother.

"Ve~ Ludi, is that your brother?" The small Italian asked pulling on Ludwig's sleeve.

"Ja, that is my dummkopf of a brother. Are you sure that you want to meet him?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course I am!" Feliciano exclaimed to the German standing next to him.

"Okay, if you say so," Ludwig gave in.

"Yay!"

* * *

As soon as Matthew entered the palace he knew that there was no way he'd be noticed in this large crowd. He was just too… unnoticeable. That was why he was surprised when a werewolf that looked pretty similar to him practically jumped on top of him.

"Hello!" the weird werewolf shouted practically in his face. "My name is Alfred what's yours?"

Matthew winced at Alfred's loudness that was attracting attention and held out a hand.

"My name is Matthew," he answered just as quiet as Alfred was loud.

"Wow dude, you need to louden up!" He yelled again and Matthew decided that it must be his normal volume. "I can show you around if you want!"

"No, that's quite alright. The vampires are arriving, you might want to welcome them," Matthew answered politely.

"Okay dude, just holler if you need anything," The boisterous werewolf told him and darted of to go welcome a Japanese vampire that was probably a guard.

Matthew sighed, that was new. No one had ever noticed him to that extent before, maybe he'd have better luck being noticed at the werewolf palace than at home.

* * *

Francis walked into the party smiling with Gilbert, who instantly went to find beer, or any alcohol for that matter. Bored, he looked around and spotted a blond man with infamously huge eyebrows, it must be Arthur Kirkland, leader of the Warlocks.

_I guess I'd better go introduce myself;_ Francis decided and walked over to where Arthur was standing.

"Bonjour," Francis said to Arthur making the latter startled and spin around.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that? If we anywhere else I would've set you on fire!" Arthur exclaimed angrily. "And who exactly are you?"

"You are an angry one aren't you, mon cher? Sadly, I don't think your fire would work on me" Francis asked.

"Do you speak frog?" Arthur asked narrowing his eyes at his.

"Frog? What do you mean by frog?" Francis asked outraged. "French is the language of amour, English is the language of frogs."

"No it's not, Frog," Arthur declared equally as outraged. "And what did you mean my fire wouldn't work on you. It works on everyone as long as they aren't one of the leaders and you are definitely not a leader."

"Wrong again, mon cher. Francis Bonnefoy, leader of the vampires, at your service." Francis bowed mockingly.

"Oh, so you're a royal frog. Good to know," Arthur replied to Francis's mocking.

"Ohonhonhon, how about we get a drink, mon cher," Francis asked smiling.

"How about no." The Englishman sniffed and turned around, only to be dragged off to where all the alcohol was anyways.

* * *

Antonio was watching this with his eyebrows raised quizzically. So, these were the rulers of the Warlock and vampire kingdoms. They didn't seem to be getting along very well, but then again, he'd heard that Arthur didn't get along with anyone. Seeing that Francis was currently trying to force a cup of wine down the Englishman's throat he thought that now would be a good time to interfere.

He quickly ran towards the scene of Arthur getting drunk very fast. It wasn't pleasant. Arthur was mumbling something stupid and leaning heavily on Francis who was laughing.

"Hola amigo, I take it that you are Francis and that drunk fellow attached to your side is Arthur, the mighty ruler of the Warlocks?" Antonio guessed, tapping Francis on the shoulder.

"Yes I am and this guy over here who apparently can't handle four glasses of wine. I'm guessing you are Antonio," Francis answered smiling.

"Apparently, well, it is nice to meet you mi amigo." Antonio smiled brightly.

"Same to you, mon ami." Francis returned the smile as Gilbert returned to Francis's side holding a frothing beer in his hand.

"Hallo, how are you? Is this the Spanish werewolf Antonio?" Gilbert questioned.

"Sí, I am the Spanish werewolf Antonio," Antonio answered. "And who are you?"

"I am the awesome vampire and Prussian, Gilbert," The German announced.

"I take it you are Francis's second in command," Antonio inquired.

"Ja, I'm his _awesome_ and _Prussian _second in command," Gilbert corrected.

"Alright then, wait, aren't you Ludwig's half-brother?" Antonio asked.

"Ja, now I must find mein baby bruder," Gilbert declared and headed away in search of his 'baby' brother.

"You know him?" Francis asked.

"Yes, his brother is my second in command, Ludwig," Antonio explained.

"Now that you mention it, I do hear about him a lot-" Francis was cut off.

"Frog, do you have anymore wine on you or something stronger like gin or rum?" Arthur asked.

"Mon cher, you are drunk enough as you are. There is no more alcohol for you," Francis sighed at his drunken form.

"Frog…" Arthur slurred out.

"Non, no more for you." Francis didn't seem like he'd be giving in anytime soon.

Antonio watched this with some curiosity. There was no way they'd be getting anything done with this drunken mess standing here. It'd probably be for the best if Arthur found his room.

"Hey," Antonio said poking at Francis's shoulder, making him turn around. "Can you go help him find his room, here's the number." Antonio handed a slip of paper where he had quickly jotted down the remembered room number of Arthur.

Francis thought about this for a moment and then smiled. He took the slip of paper from Antonio.

"Sure thing, mon ami. I'll be sure to get him there," Francis assure and put an arm around his shoulder steering him away and towards the hallway.

"Seriously, you perverted frog," Arthur slurred in a weak and half-hearted protest.

They were instantly apprehended by two of Arthur's guards.

"Where are you going with him?" A girl questioned him with holding a frying pan.

"I'm taking him up to his room. He is currently drunk," Francis told them smoothly.

"I believe we are perfectly capable of taking him up to his room," the girl said again with a hint of a threat in her voice.

"Believe me, I have been entrusted to take Arthur here to his room." Francis raised an eyebrow as her frying pan held up in a threatening pose.

"Call him by Mr. Kirkland and why should I trust you, you blood sucking leech?" The girl snarled at him, he was surprised that she wasn't a werewolf.

"Because I am Francis Bonnefoy, the leader of the vampires." Francis held his head high.

"That's just even more reason for me not to trust you. Now, let him go!" With that, her frying pan swung around, aiming for him head. Not that he really cared; the frying pan would do anything. So, he stayed still, not wanting to let go of Arthur and let him fall to the floor.

The frying pan made it to its destination and hit the side of Francis's head with a loud smack. This caused Francis's teeth to emerge and become visible. He turned his head, eyes glowing red and pearly white fangs out, to the girl.

"I'm not going to hurt him, now let me through," Francis hissed. The girl didn't move. He had to give her some credit; she was brave. Then, she seemed to realize this was pointless. Her leader would easily be able to protect himself, even in this dunk form. Anyways, it wasn't like Francis could drink could drink his blood. There was an unbreakable pact saying that they couldn't harm one another.

"Do you promise you aren't going to hurt him?" She asked him.

"Yes, I promise," The Frenchman sighed.

She moved out of the way with a doubtful look and after some hesitation so did the other one standing next to her. He walked past them without a second glance his head held high in the air. Then bit his lip at all the different corridors that suddenly appeared. The headed down a random one.

After getting lost five times and coming to a dead end only twice he finally found the other's room. By then though the Englishman had became quit clingy and was clutching his side. He kicked down he conveniently unlocked and looked around. It was a nicely lavished and huge room with big drapes already pulled over the two high windows located in the room. It had a king bed on the far wall with a nightstand on both sides and a wooden chest at the end. There was a rug only covering the center of the floor with a wooden coffee table on it. Around the coffee table were a couch and two armchairs in a semi-circle opening up to a fireplace.

He sighed and brought Arthur to the bed, pulling a corner of the sheets back. Looking at Arthur he frowned, he'd be uncomfortable in that jacket and dress pants. Probably would also not want them to be wrinkled. So, Francis started taking the fancy jacket off of the drunk Arthur.

"Y-you are perverted frog," Arthur slurred out, trying to make it sound like an accusation but failing.

"Just hold still, mon cher," Francis continued, pretending to ignore him.

"No!" Arthur started flailing.

"Stay still!" Francis yelled and held him down on the bed to continue getting him undressed to his undergarment.

That was when Arthur started crying. Francis stood there, staring at him, wondering what he could've done.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Francis furrowed his eyebrows and sat down on the bed next to him. He started stroking Arthur's golden hair.

"Just do it already!" Arthur sobbed. "Don't keep me in suspense, just get it over with!"

"I'm not going to do anything," Francis cooed.

"That's what he said too!" Arthur yelled and curled up in a ball, his back to Francis. His sobs could be heard through the pillow he pressed up against his face. Now Francis knew what the problem was. The only question was who was _he_?

"Shh… It's okay; I'm not going to do anything. If you want, I will leave," Francis told him while stroking the pitiful man's hair again. After getting no answer he got up and headed to the door.

"No!" Arthur screamed again after he turned to where Francis was walking away.

"Don't go, please stay with me," The man pleaded with his eyes full of tears. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't think of it," Francis sighed and turned around again walking to the form lying down on the bed. He then took the English man in his arms and held him until he fell asleep. Then, he too got sleepy and soon both were asleep on Arthur's bed.

**Well, please review this. :(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wahoo! It is here! *Bows***

Chapter 4

Gilbert watched as his ruler and friend brought a very drunk man away into the hallway.

_Wow,_ Gilbert thought. _It's not even eight and he found somebody to share his bed already._

He wasn't really surprised though; it was the Frenchman's gift if he ever had one. He did feel bad for the other party however, truly. They always fell for his charm and didn't know that Francis was the king of one-night-stands.

Suddenly, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing; finding his brother who hadn't responded to any of the letters he had sent him. His baby brother was supposed to be more responsible than that. Though he did have a sneaking suspicion that he was purposely doing it.

As he was looking around he saw a man standing in the middle of the room. He had blonde hair with an odd strand of hair that stuck up, glasses masking light lilac eyes, and a glass of red wine in his hand. He was so cute! In case you didn't know, Gilbert loved cute things. It was a well-known fact that the albino kept a small yellow bird that he thought was the cutest thing alive, but this man right there was rivaling that position.

He was examining him as someone bumped into him, looked around as if looking for the thing he had bumped into and shrugged, seemingly not seeing it, walking away. This, for some unexplainable reason made him angry.

He stormed off to the man who had bumped into the cuter one. He tapped him on the shoulder, causing the other to turn around.

"Hey, I think you should apologize to that man over there for bumping into him," Gilbert told him.

The other looked at him sleepily. "What man, I didn't bump into anyone."

"Yes, you did. That man over there!" Gilbert pointed towards Matthew.

The man blinked. "There isn't anyone there."

"Are you blind! There is obviously someone there!"

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"No."

"Yes."

Matthew had been watching this for a while and was astonished. Another person could see him! It was amazing! Then again, maybe it isn't that good if that man was going to stick up for whoever bumped into him and didn't notice. He'd be causing havoc all around. So, he ran over to stop them.

"Stop!" he shouted and for the first time the other man noticed him.

"Huh?" he asked. "Where did you come from?"

"He was here all along!" The strange man answered and Matthew took the time to take him in. He had silver hair, deep red eyes, and really pale skin, probably an albino. Not to mention he didn't look half bad.

"Oh," The man that bumped into him blinked. "I bumped into you?"

"Yes!" The albino yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized and walked away not really knowing what had just happened.

The albino turned to Matthew and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Gilbert Beilshmidt. What is yours?" Gilbert asked.

"M-my n-name is M-Matthew," Matthew replied.

"You are so CUTE!" Gilbert suddenly yelled and jumped on top of him giving him a big hug. Matthew gave a small screech as this happened and attracted the attention of two werewolves.

"Yo, dude, get off him," One said that looked a lot like Matthew. Gilbert tried to remember his name from one of his rare visits. _Albert, no, Alfred, that was it_, Gilbert thought.

"Why, I know he's not a werewolf, _Alfred_. So, I shouldn't have to listen to you," The Prussian stated.

"Hey, you're Ludwig's brother, aren't you?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Gilbert raised a thin and pale eyebrow.

"Your brother is a stick in the mud, Да?" Another werewolf spoke up.

This werewolf had pale and silver hair that fell just below his ears; his bangs framed his mauve eyes that were as cold as the Siberian winters of his homeland. His skin was also very pale, but the most startling fact was his build. He was easily six and a half feet tall with a broad stature. To top it off he was wearing a long trench coat and a long scarf with a sadistic grin on his face. Trailing him were memories that Gilbert would rather not have.

"Ivan…" Gilbert trailed off.

"Gilbert, it is very nice to see you. Why are you bothering little Matvey? It is not very nice, Да?" Ivan said tilting his head to the side.

"H-how do y-you k-know my n-name?" Matthew asked, very scared of this new character and how he could possibly know his name.

"I remember seeing you come over for one of those trading meetings, I believe I also sat on you too," Ivan replied with the gleefulness of a child.

"S-so, you m-meant t-to sit on m-me?" Matthew asked, a little more scared now.

"Да!" Ivan gave a now childish smile to him, which Matthew hesitantly returned.

"Wait, he's been to those trading meetings?" Alfred asked.

Matthew face palmed. An argument then broke out between Alfred and Ivan. Matthew was just in the middle trying to calm them down without much success. This was why he wasn't noticed.

While this was going on Gilbert watched Matthew with interest. He was seriously reminding him of his pet bird. So he came up with a totally awesome nickname.

"I'll call you birdie!" Gilbert exclaimed.

The two squabbling werewolves and the meek warlock turned to look at the albino. This time Ivan glared at him.

"He does not resemble a little bird," He stated angrily. "He looks like a sunflower, isn't it obvious!"

"He doesn't resemble either of those, he looks like me!" Alfred shouted.

"NO!" The three others yelled back.

* * *

Elisabeta was looking around for the nobles she was in charge of protecting, Lilly and… Matthew. So far Lily was with her brother who was talking to a vampire with a strand of hair that stood up from the top of his head. Now she had to locate… Matthew. What did he look like again? She tried to remember, and eventually it came to her. He was blond, lilac eyes, weird curl, and glasses.

Looking around she finally spotted him. He was next to an albino and he seemed safe, but as she was watching the albino jumped on top of him. She decided that it was unacceptable and stalked over pushing her way through the crowd as two werewolves appeared.

* * *

After they all yelled there was a loud sound of metal hitting a certain albino's face. Ivan and Alfred burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Matthew started fretting over him like a mother hen. Elisabeta just looked very proud with her frying pan resting on her side.

Gilbert got up his red eyes almost glowing and hissed at Elisabeta who held her frying pan up at the ready. It was clear that a fight was going to break out with everyone watching when Matthew stepped in between them, Ivan right behind him.

"Elisabeta, why did you hit Gilbert with your frying pan?" He asked with big eyes.

Before Elisabeta had a chance to answer Gilbert jumped on top of Matthew. Elisabeta was about to hit him with her frying pan when Ivan lifted him off of Matthew and she missed. Scowling she swung again and hit Gilbert's abdomen from where Ivan was holding him.

"Are you okay, Matvey?" Ivan asked concerned.

"Yes, I am okay," Matthew said sighing.

Ivan, still holding Gilbert up, turned him around to face him.

"You are not going to do that to Matvey again, Да?" Ivan asked.

"N-no," Gilbert told him with wide and scared eyes. Memories all the sudden returned to him in full force.

**Flashback:**

_He was visiting his brother, who effectively shut himself up in his room. So, Gilbert's awesome self was forced to sulk outside the door. As he was sulking a huge shadow blanketed him and looked up to a giant of a man. He had a childish grin on and cocked his head at the sight of Gilbert._

_"You are white, Да?" The man asked._

_"What, have you never seen an albino before?" Gilbert hissed at him, he was in a bad mood._

_"You should not speak to me like," The man replied._

_"I'll speak to you how I want, I don't care if you're a noble or not," Gilbert hissed again._

_"I'm not a noble, I'm a royal guard, Да?" The man looked confused. "My name is Ivan."_

_"Well then _Ivan _shoo," Gilbert leered. Why wouldn't his brother answer his knocks at the door?_

_"I told you that you should not talk to me like that," Ivan repeated, his voice now getting threatening. Gilbert couldn't care less._

_"What else is new?" He snorted._

_With that Ivan picked him up and carried him away._

_"Hey, you can't treat me like that! I'm a representative from the vampire kingdom!" Gilbert exclaimed._

_"I hate leeches, they always suck your blood, Да?" Ivan said cheerfully._

_"NO!" Gilbert shouted and struggled._

_All the sudden Gilbert had an idea. His fangs extended and moved to bite Ivan's neck. Before he was able to do that though, Ivan slammed him down on the ground._

_"Don't you dare bite me!" He growled and took out lead pipe._

_He lifted it high above his head and brought it down once, twice, and Gilbert thought a third, but he was starting to black out. It was then Ivan took him away to finish what he had just started._

**Flashback over.**

Gilbert went entirely limp. He remembered it so vividly. He came out of that with two broken bones and his entire body was a white canvas littered with black and blue bruises. Being a vampire he had healed quickly, but not quickly enough. By the time they were all healed his brother and Francis had gotten worried about him and searched all over, or at least Ludwig had, Francis wasn't able to. It had been a horrible and very scarring experience. He had never really fully healed.

Ivan frowned when Gilbert went limp, the Gilbert he had known never stopped fighting or yelling out insults.

"Elisabeta!" Matthew said in a silent yell that jolted Gilbert. "Why'd you hit him?"

"He jumped on you," Elisabeta explained. "And it's my job to make sure you are safe."

"Wow, someone actually remembered me to give you that job?" Matthew said more to himself than anyone else, but it made all the surrounding super naturals flinch.

"I remember you, Да?" Ivan pouted in a very childlike manner.

"Yes," Matthew said, sighing. "You do apparently remember me, and do you mind putting Gilbert down?"

Ivan looked at Gilbert and seemed to be debating on what to do.

"Нет."

"Ivan, put him down now," Matthew said getting impatient.

Gilbert gave a sharp intake if breath, the boy didn't know what he was getting himself into. So, he decided that he should be a hero as Alfred calls it and save him. Opening his mouth to speak and take the younger's 'punishment' when Ivan surprised him by chuckling.

"Okay," He replied to Matthew in a happy voice, causing Gilbert to gawk at him before he dropped him. Matthew ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked Gilbert.

"Um…" Gilbert didn't answer and just blushed a beet red.

"You look like a tomato!" Exclaimed a new voice and he turned to see Antonio. He smiled at him.

"Wait, since when did you get here?" Gilbert demanded.

"Antonio," Alfred and Ivan said in unison, each giving a slight nod of the head.

Elisabeta held her frying pan up threatening and Matthew remained silent.

"Oh, hello everyone. Why do you have a frying pan?" Antonio asked Elisabeta then shook his head. "You know what, I don't want to know. I came here because I need to borrow Ivan and why not Alfred for a moment. Something exciting is going to happen!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Feel free to take them. I'll just stay here with Matthew and… Elisabeta?" Gilbert said loudly.

"Who's Matthew?" Antonio asked. "I don't see anyone here except you and the lovely senorita over there who is currently waving the frying pan at me threateningly… and now she is coming at me. Oh dear God, don't hit me!" Antonio ran away from Elisabeta, who was chasing him quite persistently. Ivan and Alfred reluctantly followed him.

Gilbert laughed at this and put an arm around Matthew.

"Alright, now that we've got ridden of them we can talk alone for while. So-" Gilbert caught cut off by a shout of his name.

"Ve~ Gilbert. That is your name, yes? You are Ludwig's brother!" A small Italian exclaimed who was being chased by his buzz-kill of a brother.

**Yes, and next chapter we will find out a little more about Gilbert and Ludwig's relationship. (Possibly even why Ludwig gets so annoyed with him.)**

**Hope you also enjoyed the flashback. Sorry it's not more detailed, but I need to keep this rated T.**

**Who can guess who the person is that ran into Matthew?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes, it has been a long time since I've updated this. I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Italian that had called out Gilbert's name was cute, he decided. He wasn't nearly as cute as the man standing next to him though.

"Hello, yes I am Gilbert and I am Ludwig's brother. It is nice to meet you." Gilbert held out his hand for the Italian to shake. Ludwig gave him a suspicious glance.

Ludwig didn't know what to think about his brother's behavior. It was strangely formal and, again, suspicious. Why wasn't he jumping on Feliciano? He always jumps on cute things. Not that he was hinting at anything.

"Brother, are you feeling okay?" Ludwig asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling fine," Gilbert replied. "Oh, and meet Matthew here."

Ludwig looked around, trying to find this mysterious 'Matthew'. Feliciano, however, immediately spotted him and stretched out his left hand for him to shake it.

"Ve~ Hello, Matthew. My name is Feliciano. Is Gilbert your boyfriend or did you just meet him like I did? Did you know that he's Ludwig's brother?" Feliciano immediately fired off.

"Um…" Came Matthew's reply. "W-well, like y-you, I j-just met Gilbert, s-so I am n-not his b-boyfriend-"

"I could change that," Gilbert cut in, whispering in the other's ear.

"No th-thank you," Matthew said and pulled away from Gilbert's arm. From across the room Gilbert thought he could feel Ivan's glare on him. He shivered.

Now Ludwig understood why his brother didn't immediately jump his Italian friend. He already had someone else that was 'cute'. He still thought that Feliciano was cuter, but he was biased. Ludwig was about to say something when Antonio called out.

"Everybody, can I please have your attention!" Antonio yelled. Everyone turned his way with raised eyebrows. Antonio was standing up on a platform that neither Gilbert nor Matthew had noticed before. Next to him were Alfred, Lovino, Ivan, and a busty shorthaired woman he hadn't seen before. Both Ivan and Alfred were glaring down on him heatedly.

"I have a very important announcement! Now, where are Ludwig and Feli…?" Antonio trailed off searching for them.

"I bet that potato bastard is molesting him right at this very moment," Lovino grumbled.

"Ve~ we're over here with Gilbert and Matthew!" Feliciano shouted waving his hand. Ludwig and Feliciano made their was over towards them.

"I only see potato bastard and potato bastard #2," Lovino said.

"He is right here!" Gilbert exclaimed, grabbing Matthew's arm and holding it up while pointing at him.

"I still don't see anybody," Lovino said and rolled his eyes. "Still have imaginary friends, do you?"

Gilbert was about to defend himself and Matthew again with an angry retort, but Matthew put a hand on his arm to stop him before he could.

"It's n-no use, h-he's not g-going to see m-me, n-nobody does," Matthew sighed.

"I can see you, and judging by Ivan's glare I believe that he can see you. By the way, did he really sit on you?" Gilbert said pretty fast.

"Yeah," Matthew said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He did s-sit on me, t-twice."

"What?!" Gilbert exclaimed, astounded. "I don't remember that, I probably wasn't at those meetings."

"You w-were at t-those m-meetings," Matthew said just quiet enough for Gilbert to hear.

"WHAT?!" Gilbert shouted again, this time louder.

"Gilbert, mi amigo, would you mind being quiet for a second?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah," Alfred sneered down at him. Lovino hit him for talking.

"Alright, my second in command and I have made a very important decision." Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed, he'd never been consulted for a 'very important idea' that was apparently going to be said right now at the feast. "We have decided that one guard has been working really hard. Seeing that this guard in question is already a noble and just joined the guard in order to be trained, plus the factor that he has a sister in the court I've decided that he will now be promoted from his position of royal guard." Ludwig started to get a sinking feeling in his gut. Why did he have a feeling he wasn't going to like this? "This man is Ivan Braginski and he is now officially a noble and member of the court." Yep, Ludwig certainly didn't like this, at all.

Ivan was rejoicing, now he had a better shot with Matvey! He could also get that Gilbert out of the picture easier. Gilbert's stomach was filled with dread. _This is bad,_ he thought. _This is very bad_. Alfred would agree with him completely. Matthew was just happy for him, no matter how many times Ivan sat on him. Everyone deserved good things now and then. Feliciano would also probably agree with him. Katyusha was over-flowing with joy and pride for her little brother. The cold-hearted Natalia was angry that Ivan was a higher rank than her now and it would probably be harder for her to 'convince' him to marry her. Plus, she'd also seen him talking to a smaller man earlier; this could be getting hard for her. Lovino was silently grumbling to him self. _They're all bastards,_ he thought. The rest of the people in the room simply didn't care enough to be angry or happy.

"Alright, everyone can go back to what they were going!" Antonio exclaimed happily.

Everyone went back to milling around and conversing. Lovino and Ludwig moved to follow Antonio. Feliciano also follow as an extension because of Ludwig.

Ivan went over to walk to a fuming Gilbert and an indifferent Matthew. As he walked over towards them he couldn't help but crack a smile at Gilbert's appearance' wine-red eyes bright with anger and his face also a bright red. It was nice to know he could make the albino that angry with him even indirectly.

Then, looking over to Matthew he smiled. The man honestly looked happy for him, and not scared at all. That was the important thing, that Matthew wasn't scared. People were usually naturally scared of him. It was a sad truth. Maybe it was the fact that he was so tall and his broad physique. Maybe it was his natural scary aura and the even scarier one that he took on when angry or depressed. Whatever it was it had never really bothered him before. He was fine with being feared if it meant people stayed away from him. Then there were those other times when he hated whatever it was that made him scary. There was even a time when his own sister, Katyusha, feared him.

"Hello," Ivan greeted them. "Gilbert, you look like, as Antonio might say, a tomato."

"Just mind your own business," Gilbert sneered at Ivan.

"Remember last time you did that," Ivan happily reminded him. To that Gilbert shivered.

"What h-happened 'l-last time'?" Matthew asked and the other two turned to look at him.

"Nothing!" They said in unison, each for different reasons.

Ivan because he couldn't afford for Matthew to be scared of him and lose whatever he had of the young man's trust. Gilbert said it because, even though he wanted him to hate Ivan, he was just so innocent and naïve, he didn't want to ruin that.

"Umm… o-okay." Matthew learned long ago not to press questions if they didn't want to be answered.

"Oh, and g-good j-job with being an n-noble n-now, I-Ivan," Matthew congratulated him.

"Thank you Matvey," Ivan politely replied, swooping down to pick up and hug the younger.

Matthew let out an eep and was suddenly supporting a heavy blush. Gilbert scowled.

"Let him go!" Gilbert shouted.

"No," Ivan retorted stubbornly.

Matthew then started squirming around and he had to put him down.

Okay, maybe another reason people are scared of him is that he was a bit… clingy.

**Alright, I'm going to be switching to probably Turkey (Sadik) and Greece's (Heracles) then Switzerland (Vash) and Austria's (Roderich) point of view. After that I promise I'll finish up with the feast. I just wanted to get a few POV's out there.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, I have finally gotten around to writing this, but don't kill me for the lack of description at the end, had family here all week, I'm tired.**

**Thank you to all those reviewers, I really appreciate it. Now, to get to the story.**

Chapter 6

Sadik wasn't enjoying himself, at all. When he had heard the news of that werewolf, Ivan was his name? Becoming a noble he couldn't care less. In fact, his thoughts were more like, _Great, now there is another werewolf noble to torture me with at meetings, as if there weren't enough already._

He bumped into a person on his way to make his way out of the crowd. When he saw that it was yet another werewolf he hissed at _it_. The werewolf just looked at him, his eyes full of confusion.

"Are you alright?" He asked politely.

"What do you care, dog boy?" Sadik sneered.

"I was just being polite, there's no need to get so testy. Now, what was that about me being a dog boy, leech? You don't even know my name," The other man said in a perfectly monotone voice with a flawlessly schooled expression.

"Well, then. Excuse me for being so rude. My name is Sadik. What is yours?" Sadik sneered at the man.

"My name is Heracles, nice to meet you," Heracles replied, voice not giving away anything but bowed mockingly.

Sadik sighed, taking a closer look at the man in front of him. He had olive green eyes framed with dark brown eyelashes. Heracles's hair was shaggy and reached the middle of his neck with only a few wisps of it getting in his face. He really looked more like a boy than a man. He seemed very serious for someone so young. The only things that bothered him about this 'Heracles' was the fact that he was obviously a werewolf and that he didn't convey any emotion, at all.

While Sadik was taking his time looking him over, the other also used this chance to look Sadik over.

He was quite tall with a lean build common on vampires. His hair was a dark, almost black color, and cut short. The really odd thing about him was the fact that he was wearing a white mask. The mask made it impossible to see what color his eyes were and difficult to figure out his expression if it wasn't for his mouth which showed much expression. Then again, he could side with the ma for not wanting to show his eyes. After all, eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Hello, Sadik," said a new bouncy blonde person.

Sadik turned around to the new person. He had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, nowhere near as dark or mysterious as Heracles's. Sadik had to give a sigh; this was Felik.

"Hello," Sadik said with much malice that the other seemed to completely ignore. He then added a malicious grin to go with it.

"Who's this?" Felik asked pointing to Heracles. "Another one of those flea-ridden beasts?"

Now, don't get him wrong; he hated werewolves. It's just that sometimes you needed to respect other beings a little. (Definitely wasn't the fact that for a second Heracles's façade went down for a second and looked a bit hurt.)

"Hey! You can't go around accusing everything that contains fur contaminated with fleas!" Sadik exclaimed, earning himself a glance from Heracles. Although, his face gave away none of what he was thinking.

"Thank you, I guess." Heracles's voice sounded hesitant.

"What ever," Felik said, quickly changing the topic. "Have you seen a warlock named Toris anywhere?"

"No, sorry," Heracles answered at the same time Sadik said, "Since when have you started keeping track of warlocks?"

Felik completely ignored Heracles's answer and instead focused on Sadik's.

"Since when have you defended werewolves?" Felik countered.

"Touché." Sadik gave him another malevolent grin to him.

Felik sniffed and put his nose in the air. With that done, he walked away in search of the warlock named Toris.

"Why did you defend me?" Heracles asked him.

"No reason."

Sadik was glad for the mask. It covered face his face, which meant it covered half his blush. Hopefully the other would think nothing of it.

Heracles was in amazement. Did Sadik really just blush?

* * *

Another vampire by the name of Roderich was also extremely bored at the moment. So, he decided to just walk up to somebody and start a conversation. What else was there for him to do?

Of course, this was hard for him, seeing that he wasn't exactly a social butterfly. With this standing in his way he looked around to see if there was somebody else that seemed to be as, well, socially awkward as him.

Finally, he spotted someone that seemed to be looking at the surrounding chaos. He was quite short, wearing a green jacket and had hair down to his chin. There was a small girl next to him that looked surprisingly like him. The small man was growling at anyone that came near them. Funny, seeing as he didn't seem to be a werewolf. Roderich almost turned back, seeing that approaching could be a hazard for his health. He decided to walk towards him anyways, he couldn't be that bad.

He walked up to him with his best I-am-not-going-to-try-to-hurt-anyone smile on his face and the other let him approach.

Vash was in fact, very suspicious of this new character. He looked him over and assessed; dark brown hair, purple eyes, glasses, and a mole under the left side of his mouth. This person seemed very… aristocrat-y. Though this 'aristocrat' didn't seem very dangerous or to pose a threat to him or his sister. So, he let him come near, but not too close. You should never fully trust a stranger.

"Hello," Roderich greeted hesitantly.

"Hello," The other replied giving a curt nod of the head and a suspicious glance. This man even had that slightly snobbish voice of and aristocrat.

"Well," Roderich started, unnerved. "My name is Roderich. I am a vampire and a noble."

Roderich bowed to them and then straightened back up. The girl was smiling at him sweetly and her presumably older brother just didn't seem impressed. At least he seemed to have dismissed his as no threat to him or his presumably younger sister.

"My name is Vash," The shorter man replied and held out his hand. "This is my younger sister Lily. We are also both nobles and are from the warlock kingdom. I am second to my boss and leader, Arthur Kirkland."

Roderich was impressed to say the least. This small and by the looks is the infamously violent Vash, second to Arthur with the infamously huge eyebrows. So, that explained the earlier glares at least.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Roderich said, still taken a back.

"No it's not," Vash replied and it was time for his little sister to cut in.

"Sorry, what my older brother means is that it is also a pleasure to meet you," She said and smiled.

"So, are you guys enjoying the party?" Roderich asked with a pleasant smile, the question directed mostly towards Lily.

The answers "yes" and "no" were said at the same time. The "yes" was from Lily and the "no" from Vash.

"I just came here for my job. I really don't want to be here," Vash said.

"Well, I think this feast is enjoyable," Lily answered with a bright smile. "I only wish big brother would let me socialize more."

"I can't do that!" Vash shouted attracting a few stares. "What if someone abducted you?"

"You shouldn't be so worried. I don't think anyone could get away with that in a room full of people like this," Roderich said and then regretted it at the glare he sent him.

"She could easily get lost in the crowd. Now, shoo and do whatever you vampires do," Vash replied angrily, pulling out a gun.

"Hey, I'm not suggesting anything. Now, would you like something to eat, there must be something you like. Plus, this feast can't be that dull. Now, follow me," Roderich said and ushered them to the refreshment table he just spotted.

They followed him reluctantly and Vash got surprisingly drunk. Which meant that a totally sober Lily and a slightly buzzed Roderich had to carry him back to his room.

"Alright, are you sure this is his room, Lily?" Roderich asked as she tried to put the key in the doorknob.

"Yep, right next to mine, and… got it!" She replied triumphantly as she fit the key.

Roderich carried the drunken man into the darkened room. He looked at the luxurious bed. He was unsure what to do now.

"It's okay, you can just put him in the bed fully dressed," Lily said still as cheerful as always.

Carefully, Roderich lowered him onto the bed. Then, he turned around and walked out of the room with Lily.

Back in the hallway, Roderich made her go to her room and promise not to leave to honor her passed out brother, which she did reluctantly.

With that, he decided it was time for him to also turn in. He checked his room number on a slip of paper, which had been given to him. The number 23 stared up at him from the piece of paper in his hand. Vash and Lily's numbers were 21 and 22.

_Great, _he thought. _Now I'm going to have to stay with these strange people._

**Reviews? Please?**_  
_


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, I would first like to apologize for not updating earlier and thank They Call Me Alejandro and Ratlah for reviewing.**

**Ratlah- I'm glad you started reading this and yes, it was Greece.**

**Secondly, I forgot what I was going to write.**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The beams of light shinning through Arthur's curtains in his room woke him up; he must have forgotten to close the drapes. He tried opening his eyes and groaned. They didn't help his pounding head and hangover. He had honestly tried not to get drunk last night, but it seemed he didn't succeed. It was all that frog's fault. Still, he didn't remember much.

Arthur moved to turn around and then felt the arms around him. How he couldn't have noticed it earlier, he didn't know. He jolted up, effectively waking up the man holding him. First he looked down in a panic to check if he was wearing any clothes. To his relief, he was, meaning that he probably hadn't done any… regrettable things.

The sudden movement of the man below him rudely awaked the French vampire. He watched as Arthur panicked and made sure he had all of his clothes on. He seemed to have completely forgotten about him. That is, until a realization seemed to have come over him and the man looked up at him with horror dawning in his eyes.

"AH! What are you doing in my bed, frog?" Arthur screamed at him. Thick eyebrows were drawn in a V over his green eyes, which were full of fury and fight. All in all, Francis decided that he looked absolutely adorable.

"Well, last I remember you were begging me to stay with you," Francis teased. "Come on, it should all be coming back to you now."

This caused Arthur to blanch; it was in fact all coming back to him. Every second and every word bombarded his mind all the sudden. His mouth opened and closed, similar to the style of which a fish would, trying to think of something to say.

"I-I, um… I m-mean…" Arthur stuttered and Francis laughed.

"It's okay," Francis reassured him and then his own thin eyebrows furrowed.

"Um… are you alright?" Arthur asked, worried.

"Well, I was just wondering… I mean, you don't have to answer this or anything, but I can't help but asked. Who's _he_?" Francis couldn't keep the anger out of his voice, which Arthur unfortunately picked up on.

"Why do you care?" Arthur said with a certain fire in his voice.

Francis just looked at him sadly and a peculiar feeling blossomed in his chest.

"Because I care about you, mon cher," Francis replied and pulled him into a tight hug while Arthur sputtered.

Arthur pushed at the other's chest weakly, secretly taking comfort out of the small gesture. When Francis's grip didn't relent he just stopped and rested his head against the other's chest. Taking this as a good sign Francis rubbed small circles on the warlock's back. Eventually all good things have to end, so the peace in their argument was bound to come to a tragic end. All of the people in the neighboring rooms mourned the loss.

"I still want to know who _he_ is," Francis stated into Arthur's hair, causing him to immediately and sharply pull back.

"It doesn't matter who '_he'_ is, it's over and done with now. Plus, neither you nor I would ever be able to find him. Odds are he probably gone somewhere far away," Arthur said sadly.

"No, that is not enough, you should want to find him!" Francis yelled at him.

"Seriously, it's done and over with." It was obvious that Arthur was trying to stay calm.

"NO! This person clearly left a lasting and bad impression on you! He left you emotionally sc-" Francis stopped himself too late.

"There is nothing wrong with me, emotionally or otherwise!"

"Have you seen your eyebrows lately! I'm also pretty sure I heard you talking to your imaginary friends in your sleep, I mean, who the heck is 'flying mint bunny'?"

"Leave them out of this!" Arthur shouted, making Francis raise an eyebrow again.

"If you say so," Francis replied laughing. Though inside he wasn't on the current topic and secretly vowed that he would find out who this mysterious person was and get revenge for his new friend. Francis was rather protective over his friends.

They sat there is an awkward silence until Francis decided to do something about this. Hence, the sudden hand Arthur found in an… intimate spot.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Arthur shouted and proceeded to shove him out the door into the hallway, Francis laughing the entire time.

* * *

Matthew had barely gotten any sleep. This was, of course, due to the fact that Ivan and Gilbert had been hanging around him all-night and fighting constantly. Then, when he had said he needed to go to sleep and retire to his room, they both insisted of walking with him. It was like he was some girl or something!

Seeing as Matthew seemed to be having terrible luck so far, it turns out that their rooms were all close to each other, just jolly! Ivan's was right next to him on the left and Gilbert's was two doors down from him on the right.

Now he was waking up to somebody who sounded suspiciously like his boss, Arthur Kirkland.

Grumbling, he walked over to his door and opened it to see what the problem was. It turned out that it was in fact Arthur pushing out what seemed a vampire out of his room and into the hallway. He really didn't care as long as they were both clothed.

With a sigh he was about to shut the door again and try to get a few more winks seeing that he was still half asleep when he heard two voices.

"Привет (hello), Matvey."

"Birdie!"

He slammed the door shut and leaned against it panting. What might have been a fist hitting flesh and a few swears came from the other side of the door. Finally, a hand started to persistently knock at his door and he gritted his teeth.

"Hello?" He managed to make through his clenched teeth.

"Yo, birdie, open up will you. I'm pretty sure Ivan will break the door down if you don't," Came a very familiar voice from outside.

Matthew very slowly opened the door to reveal Gilbert and Ivan standing there and smiling at him. Gilbert had what seemed to be a very nasty black eye while Ivan looked as well as ever. Matthew would usually fret over Gilbert and his black eye. Instead he slammed the door shut again and yelled from the other side of the door.

"Go back to your rooms! It's way to early to start this again and I'm trying to get some sleep!" He shouted and then sighed when the clear sound of foot steps walking away and grumbling.

Matthew tiredly got back into bed and checked the time. It was 9:53 am.

_Well,_ Matthew thought. _That made sense. After all, I've never been much of an early morning type of person._

He settled back down to go to sleep again. Hopefully this time it wouldn't be interrupted again.

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry this took so long. School seems intent to bury me under a pile of work.**

**Ratlah- I agree. Why France? Why...?**

**Yuki Winggates- That you for all the reviews, and you will have to wait and see.**

**Panda Aru- I'm glad you decided to read this. I've been trying to get other perspectives in because there are just so many characters involved.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Alas, someone knocking at the door interrupted Matthew's attempt at sleep once more. He groaned and rolled over.

"Go away!" He shouted and threw one of the many pillows from his bed at the door.

"You do not want to be late to breakfast, Да?" Ivan's voice floated through the door.

"Yes, I heard they are serving bacon!" Gilbert shouted.

"I don't like bacon!" Matthew shouted from his bed.

"How do you not like bacon?" Gilbert's recognizable voice shouted.

"It's easy, I just don't," Matthew called back.

"Just come on, just hurry up and get out here!" Gilbert yelled.

"Don't speak to Matvey like that, Да?" Ivan told Gilbert.

_Oh no,_ Matthew thought. _Not again._

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of his doorknob being turned and pushed to allow the door to open. Then the equally unmistakable sound of the door opening and closing as two figures entered his bedroom. He was quick to throw another pillow at them. Then he turned over onto his stomach and pulled yet another pillow over his head, holding onto it with a hand on each side.

"Get out," He grumbled and was barely heard by the two men above him due to the pillow muffling the noise.

"Nope, we aren't leaving anytime soon. Get that, birdie?" Gilbert said and leaned over Matthew's form, casting a shadow over him.

Ivan pushed Gilbert away from Matthew and then sat down at the side of Matthew's bed. He put a hand on Matthew's back, causing him to jump but not let go of the pillow.

Gilbert got up back to his feet fuming and plopped down next to Ivan.

"Get off my bed!" Matthew shouted and then proceeded to push them both off. Sadly, that also meant that he had to leave the comfort of his pillow where he had been previously hiding.

"Aha!" Gilbert shouted and pulled Matthew out of bed.

"Come on, they all sorts of thing for breakfast. They have toast, eggs, and umm… pancakes!" Gilbert said and saw that Matthew started to pay attention.

"D-do they have m-maple s-syrup?" Matthew asked.

"Да!" Ivan shouted happily. Maybe they'd have a chance at getting Matthew out of bed.

Sure enough Matthew's eyes lit up and he immediately got up and ran to where his stuff was piled. He flung out a bunch of clothes until he found the pair he was going to wear that day quickly started to pull off his pants when he realized that the other men were still in the room. This made Matthew freeze and turn around with his pants pooled around his feet. They were both openly gawking at him. His eyes widened and a bright blush covered his face.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He shouted at them and shooed them out and slammed the door.

* * *

Matthew took a deep breath and walked out of his room fully dressed. The two men were waiting outside. Matthew couldn't help but notice that two new bruises speckled Gilbert's skin and Ivan had his own bruise right above his actually unusually high cheekbone now that he looked at it.

"Is everyone okay?" Matthew asked quietly, his voice back to its normal quiet volume and polite tone.

"Да, we just had a little disagreement, that's all," Ivan said smiling.

"Yes, now, let's go to breakfast," Gilbert said.

With that said he grabbed Matthew's arm and started pulled him away. Then, Ivan grabbed his other arm and they started a game of 'rip Matthew apart'.

"Can we please not start this so early in the morning?" Matthew's quiet voice floated through the sound of the arguing men. "I can be a friend to both of you, can't I? I mean, I don't see why you two would fight over being friends over me."

The two stopped fighting and looked at Matthew in astonishment. Matthew smiled brightly and also looked a bit confused. The other two then also smiled back at him hesitantly and let go off him. However, they were really worrying about how the younger didn't realize that they didn't exactly want to be 'friends', at least not like that. They thought that they had been really obvious.

"So," Matthew said brightly, dusting off himself. "Are we going to go to breakfast?"

The two men nodded dejectedly and followed him down the hall.

* * *

When Matthew saw what was laid out for breakfast in the hall that was previously laid out for the feast his mouth fell open. There was such a large assortment of food he didn't know what to say. Then, a woman came running over to them. She had short hair that went down to about chin length. She had a large chest which Matthew could hear bouncing. He politely looked away. Gilbert however, openly gawked at her, which Matthew saw and elbowed him.

"That's not polite," Matthew hissed in his ear and Gilbert looked away embarrassed.

"Brother!" She shouted to Ivan.

"Hello, sister," Ivan replied with a smile.

"I never got to really congratulate you before last night. I'm so proud of you!" Ivan's sister shouted and jumped up to hug him

As his sister hugged him Ivan's face turned bright red. He eventually pushed away the jolly woman and dusted off his beige coat.

"Oh, and I see you've made friends," She said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, which Gilbert picked up on, but Matthew didn't. "My name is Katyusha, what's yours?"

She held out a hand, which Matthew readily took and shook. Gilbert however only took her hand after a moment of consideration.

"Hello, my name is Matthew," Matthew said quietly and politely. Ivan looked at him fondly which the other two picked up on easily.

"Aw," Katyusha squealed. "You're so cute! I can see why my brother likes you!"

"Huh?" Matthew looked confused and Gilbert growled, making Katyusha look over.

"And what might your name be?" She asked him happily.

At first Gilbert didn't answer and just looked away. Matthew elbowed him in the side and he still didn't honor her question with an answer. Katyusha's eyes started to fill with tears and Matthew began to panic. So, he did the only logical thing; he stomped on Gilbert's foot.

"Ah!" Gilbert screamed and started jumping up and down on he foot that wasn't just stomped on.

"I apologize for him, he's losing his voice and can't speak too much any more. His name is Gilbert," Matthew apologized for him with a nice smile.

"Oh, I understand, losing your voice can be a pain," Katyusha told him, smiling again. "I also have somebody I want you guys to meet. She said she knew Ivan. In fact she's right over there."

Katyusha pointed to a pretty younger-looking woman with long straight blonde hair. Matthew looked over to Ivan and saw him pale considerable, despite his already pale completion.

"I-I think I need to go," Ivan mumbled and started to run away down the hall they had just come from.

"Weird," said Katyusha frowning.

"I'll go find him if you want," Matthew volunteered and Gilbert gave him a pleading look saying, please don't go after him.

"Would you." Katyusha looked at him with big watery puppy dog eyes.

So, Matthew went. When Gilbert went to follow though, Katyusha held him back. She had seen a chance for her little brother in that boy and this weird albino man who was apparently losing his voice was NOT going to ruin it.

"You're not losing your voice are you?" Katyusha asked him.

"Not at all," Gilbert replied and tried to get free one more time. He didn't succeed.

* * *

When Matthew found Ivan he was huddled in a little ball at a dead end of a hallway. He was shaking from apparent fear and Matthew couldn't help but wonder why.

"Umm… Ivan, are you okay?" He asked hesitantly and Ivan looked up.

He wasn't quite crying, but looked like he had seen a ghost. His face was still unnaturally pale and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"S-she found me! H-how did s-she m-meet my s-sister? She m-must b-be stalking m-me!" He shouted and curled back up into a ball.

"Who, that woman that Katyusha pointed out?" Matthew asked crouching down next to Ivan.

"Y-yes, her name is N-Natalia."

Ivan gave a shudder and Matthew put a comforting hand on his back and started rubbing it in little circles. This caused Ivan to look up surprised at Matthew, who smiled at him gently when he saw him looking.

"Well, why are you so afraid of this Natalia? She doesn't seem to be too bad."

"You don't understand."

"What I don't understand is that why a big werewolf like you is afraid of a vampire. What does she want?"

"She wants to marry me."

Matthew barely heard the response due to the cloth of his jacket muffling his voice. Still, he let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Why is that a problem? You could also just say no."

"I've tried saying no and it would be a problem for many reason."

"Oh." Matthew moved his hands and put his hands of his hips. Russia missed the warmth. "What would one of those reasons be then?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well, I-I love you is one problem," Ivan said his face was now bright red and Matthew froze.

Ivan decided it was now or never. He reached up and brought Matthew's face towards his to stare him in the eye. Matthew's eyes started to water and embraced him in a bear hug. Sure enough, Ivan returned it full force and let Matthew sob into his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," Matthew got out through his sobs. "It's just that I never anyone would ever-"

Matthew stopped talking when Ivan's hug tightened so that he could barely breathe.

"What is going on here?" A cold voice called asked.

Ivan's hug loosened enough for Matthew to turn around and see whom the speaker was. It was Natalia.

**Dun dun dun... Cliffhanger. And no, Russia and Canada aren't getting together anytime soon.**

**Ukraine is awesome in my mind, so I decided to write her with said awesomeness.**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 9

**I AM BACK!**

**I'm sorry, I guess it's that time of year again. In fact, tomorrow I have to take the placement test from High School Spanish even though it's only half way through the year. Gah, I had better get honors Spanish! I've been getting an A+ in Spanish all year!**

**Okay, so, sorry about the really odd and confusing chapter last time. (I need to edit that, A LOT!) I can guarantee that this one is better.**

**Ah! I forgot to thank my wonderful reviewer.**

**Yuki winggates: Ukraine totally does know what's up! Sorry about the Russia part and him saying 'I love you' to Matthew and all, but they aren't getting together anytime soon.**

Chapter 9

An awkward silence befell them until Matthew finally asked, "H-how long w-were y-you standing t-there?"

"Long enough to hear that _my _Ivan supposedly 'loved' you," Natalia said bitterly.

No one spoke, not knowing what to say. After all, this was so different from what was happening before.

"Yeah right," Natalia scoffed after a bit if silence.

Everything seemed to click in Matthew's head. He quickly detangled himself from Ivan and turned to him. Matthew felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes and Ivan looked at him with a hurt expression.

"You were just using me as an excuse. You saw her there and thought that I would be a good reason to make up something so that you wouldn't have to 'marry' her. Well, I've already been used once and I'm not going to be used again!" Matthew shouted, now having a complete melt down and the tears that had been building up in his eyes finally let go and fell. At first they fell silently. He fell to his knees sobbing.

A heavy and suspenseful silence seemed to fill the room. Ivan's heart almost stopped as he watched the tears streak down his cheeks and his mind screamed _NO! _He may have only really spoken to him yesterday, but he had been watching him for a while. The quiet-spoken man had first caught his attention at a meeting almost as long as 150 years ago. He had caught his attention while he was just sitting there, waiting for his turn. When it never came he thought that the man would speak up and bring it to someone's attention. When he just smiled and left with everyone else Ivan had been confused. Why didn't this man speak up for himself? The problem had then almost flown from his mind until that night when he was going to fall asleep. He had mulled over it for about twenty minutes when he finally decided it wasn't his problem and fell asleep.

It hadn't really crossed his mind again until the next meeting when it happened again. Eventually, a pattern began to develop and he decided to try and do something to get him noticed. So, in a very unorthodox way, he sat on him. When that didn't work he did it again, for some odd reason, and the man hadn't even complained. Not wanting to take advantage of him, which was odd seeing that taking advantage of others was a favorite pass time of his, he decided not to do it anymore.

"What- no! No, Matthew, no! That isn't what I was thinking at all!" Ivan shouted at him and moved to be next to him.

Matthew shoved him away and ran down the hall. Tears blurred his eyes as he ran past door after door. He finally reached the banquet hall where breakfast was set up. Only three people, Katyusha, Gilbert, and Alfred, noticed. They all rushed over to him worriedly.

"Hey, Mattie, are you okay?" Alfred shouted over the voices of the other chatting people, who all looked around to see who Alfred was yelling to. When nobody saw, they all shrugged.

"Birdie! What happened? Was it that Ivan guy? Because if it was, I'm going to kill him for you! Nobody as cute as you should be crying," Gilbert stated.

"What did my younger brother do?" Katyusha demanded once she was close enough.

"He-he… a-and N-Natalia showed u-up. T-then… ran…" His words were barely recognizable through his sobs.

Katyusha sighed. _What did her brother do now?_ She wondered. Well, right now she had more pressing matters. More accurately, she had a crying warlock on her hands.

"Shh…" Katyusha cooed to him. She held him in her arms and started stroking his hair. Right now she was trying to figure out if it was her brother or Natalia's fault that he was crying. The odds were leaning towards her brother.

"Alright, now, who's to blame?" Katyusha demanded.

"W-well-" Matthew started but Alfred cut him off.

"It was that Ivan, I just know it!" Alfred yelled out before Matthew could finish his sentence.

"The awesome me totally agrees with the loud-mouthed guy over there that looks like birdie!" Gilbert shouted, agreeing with Alfred. However, the statement made Alfred scowled.

"You know that my name is Alfred," Alfred growled at the albino vampire.

"Huh?" Gilbert asked, putting a hand to his ear. "Did you just say your name is Alfonso?"

"Argh, stop it. You very well know my name," Alfred whined and pouted at him.

"Sorry," Gilbert apologized sarcastically. "You're not as cute as birdie. The pout thing doesn't work for you."

"Wait a moment there. So, the pout works for Mattie over there but not for me? That doesn't make any sense, we look almost exactly alike!" Alfred shouted and Matthew couldn't help but smile.

"You guys don't look anything alike," Gilbert protested. "First of all, Matthew had a piece of curly hair that hangs over his face where you have your cowlick that goes towards the back of your head. Second, Matthew's hair is a shade lighter than your. Thirdly, at least I think it's thirdly, his eyes are an awesome shade of purple and yours are a boring and un-awesome blue. Fourthly, he has a rounder shaped head while yours is longer. Finally, all in all, Matthew is much more innocent looking and cute. Plus, he's much more polite!"

"Hey! First of all, all of those things are minor details. Don't say anything!" Alfred warned, holding his hand up when Gilbert's mouth opened again. "Anyways, I think my blue eyes are totally awesome and what do you mean I'm not as cute? I am obviously equally as cute as Mattie!"

"Na ah, birdie is much more cuter than you ever were or ever will be!" Gilbert shouted and Matthew burst out laughing.

Matthew just laughed and laughed. His eyes that were red and puffy from crying were squeezed shut. Everyone else was staring at him like he was crazy. He had just gone from one extreme from the other.

"Are y-you okay, birdie?" Gilbert asked worriedly.

"Probably not," Matthew answered and fainted.

At this time nobody was around him anymore. Katyusha had stopped trying to comfort Matthew once he started laughing and was now near the two previous arguing boys. The problem was, that all of them were frozen stiff with surprise and nobody was reacting.

Of course, this was also when Ivan was walking out of the hallway after successfully ditching Natalia. He took one look and rushed over to catch the falling blonde warlock. Afterwards he held the boy in his arms waiting for him to wake up. In about 10 seconds he opened his eyes, blinking.

Matthew looked up at Ivan and immediately pushed him away. He ended up falling off his lap and onto the floor, where he quickly backed away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Matthew shouted at him, sounding very angry.

"B-but, Matvey-" Ivan started.

"No, don't call me that!" Matthew cut him off.

His eyes began to fill with tears once more, and this was one of the only times that he actually wished that he was invisible again. Why, after all his life, did these people all the sudden develop immunity to his odd trait that he usually hated? It wasn't fair that this would happen now. He couldn't take it anymore. So, he decided to, for once in his life, disappear.

The other four watching him were astonished when all the sudden the man that they had been arguing about completely vanished from their sights.

**Oooookkkkkkaaaaayyyyy... So, Matthew can now disappear? Don't worry, he will come back.**

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lo siento. I had something written up, but then I deleted it with the assumption it was terrible and had to write a whole new chapter.**

**Anyways~ This chapter does mention who ****_he_**** is and there is a flashback, but nothing to bad.**

**Lars- Netherlands (Holland)**

Chapter 10

Everyone stood shock still, everyone wondering where Matthew could've gone.

"Yo, Mattie bro?" Alfred called out hesitantly.

"Birdie!" Gilbert followed in suite.

"Matvey?" Ivan asked.

Matthew didn't answer to any of the versions of his name. Instead he walked over to a corner of the room and started crying. That is, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Arthur; he was the only one who could see Matthew when he was invisible. That was also one of the rare times when he could remember him. Arthur looked at him worriedly.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Arthur asked. "I didn't even know you were at this party."

Matthew just started crying harder and hid his head in his hands.

"Okay… maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Though I seriously do care about you. I need to know what the problem is to fix it," Arthur tried explaining.

Finally, Matthew looked up with tear-streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes. He looked so sad and pitiful that Arthur felt his heartstrings being pulled. Matthew sniffled and tried to say something but Arthur couldn't hear him.

"Huh? What was that lad?" Arthur asked.

"W-well, do y-you r-remember that t-time long a-ago with the m-man, L-L-L" Matthew couldn't finish his sentence and started sobbing again.

"Lars," Arthur spat out angrily. He knew who _he_ was, how could he not. That was _the man_ after all. He felt himself shaking with rage.

"Y-yes, he u-used m-me and a-also r-r-r-" Matthew said but Arthur shushed him.

"You don't need to finish that sentence, I know. It's the same thing with me. However, what does he have to do with this?" Arthur was thoroughly confused. The man had been banished years ago, he shouldn't be bothering any of them any more.

"W-well, I-I… I m-mean there w-was this o-other m-man who w-was going to t-try and u-use m-me, b-but he was so k-kind b-before. I d-don't know w-what happened," Matthew tried to explain.

"What?!" Arthur asked startled, no one messed with one of his people. "Who was it?"

"I-It w-was-" Matthew got cut off.

"Mon cher, who are talking to? Do you have imaginary friends? Ohonhonhon…"

Arthur turned around to spot whom but Francis.

"I do not have any imaginary friends thank you very much. I was just helping a very upset and crying Matthew. He's right over there," Arthur said and pointed over to where Matthew was huddled. Of course, Francis couldn't see Matthew.

"There's no one there, Arthur," Francis tried convincing him.

"Yes there is!" Arthur yelled at him, pouting.

"Well, sorry for crashing your loner party," Francis said sounding offended.

"There seriously is someone there. Matthew, can you please show yourself to  
Francis or whatever you do?" Arthur asked and Matthew gave a nod only seen by him.

When Matthew appeared Francis jumped.

"You warlocks are so weird," Francis commented. "But I do have to admit, you are a cute little one aren't you?" Francis brought his hand to touch Matthew but when he saw Matthew flinch stopped and withdrew his hand. Meanwhile, Arthur felt something inside of him break a little bit.

"What were you guys talking about anyways?" Francis asked and causally put an arm around Arthur's shoulder. Who, in return, felt that small piece of him mend itself a little bit. Matthew looked between them and felt a smirk beginning to make its way on his lips when Arthur didn't push it away.

_Well, _he thought. _This sure is new. Maybe after this he wont be as cranky._

"So," Francis started casually. "What were you guys talking about?"

"About _him_," Arthur spat out, causing Francis to raise an eyebrow.

"Could this be the same _him _as before?" Francis asked.

"Yes," Came the simple answer supplied by Arthur.

"And who is this _he_ or _him_ that you guys talk about? What is his name?" Francis all the sudden asked in quick succession with a dangerous gleam in his eyes that seemed to even frighten Arthur.

Matthew started crying again and Francis jumped, the look in his eyes disappearing. He bent down and put a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"What is wrong?" Francis question.

"H-he, h-he d-did it to b-both of u-us," Matthew finally got out in between sobs.

Francis's horror grew. How could one person get away with that? I mean, from the front Arthur put up he couldn't imagine anyone breaking through it easily. Then again, the defenses might not have been there before. Plus, looking at Matthew he couldn't imagine that anyone would want to hurt him. He just looked so cute and innocent. Whoever it was is a really sick person.

"May I ask if this person is still alive?" Francis all the sudden asked.

"Y-yes," Matthew answered, his sad voice still able to carry all the anger he held for him.

"Well-," Francis tried to start but Matthew cut him off.

"C-can we p-please not talk about t-this; it b-brings back b-bad memories," Matthew asked Francis.

"Of course," Francis answered surprised. "I don't want to force you to talk about anything."

Matthew nodded but the memories were already starting to come back to him.

_Matthew looked around the corner to stare at the man that had just arrived at court. Nobody knew where he came from; all they knew was that his name was Lars and he was likewise a warlock. He had still proved to be useful and trust worthy so far though, and that was worth a lot. He had blonde hair that naturally stuck up straight in spikes and always seemed to be wearing a blue and white striped scarf. Not to mention he was really tall. Needless to say, Matthew was intimidated._

_So, while he was thinking of walking away the man spoke._

_"Hey, you over there, with the curl. What is your name?" Lars asked him._

_"M-Matthew," Matthew replied._

_"Hello, Matthew," Lars said gently and smiled at him._

_"H-hello," Matthew replied with a small smile._

_Matthew and Lars sat in a sunny field; the light from the sun gleaming off of Matthew's hair._

_"I love you, Matthew. I truly do," Lars said and kissed his forehead._

_"I love you too," Matthew replied and kissed him on the lips._

_Then they just sat there in peaceful silence, these were the good times. The times when there seemed to nothing wrong with Lars's mental state._

_Matthew was standing there frightened. He didn't know what happened. As far as he knew, nothing did. Lars had just stormed into the room angrily. Right now he was currently advancing on Matthew. He cocked his head to the side suddenly._

_"Matthew, what's wrong? Do I scare you?" He sneered. "I thought you were supposed to be a great warlock. I mean, how else could you have gotten this position?"_

_"I-I" Matthew stuttered._

_"Oh wait, I forgot. You would never hurt me because you_ love_ me. Then again, if you love me then why haven't we gone any farther? Are you too _timid_ or _weak_," He sneered back at him and Matthew reeled back._

_Lars advanced on him more and pushed him onto the bed. Somehow, Matthew found him helpless to do anything. All he could do was start crying, causing Lars to mock and tease him more._

_The next morning Matthew was curled up in a ball, hoping to protect whatever dignity he had left. How could he have let himself be used like that? What was his problem? A lone tear ran down his cheek._

_"Nobody hears of this, correct?" Lars asked his angrily._

_Matthew nodded, not able to form words at the moment from all the utter disgust and repulsion he was feeling._

_"Answer me!" Lars shouted and pulled Matthew's head up by his hair._

_"Y-yes," Matthew finally said and Lars let go._

_"So weak," Lars said and shook his head with a smile. He sat down on the edge of the bed Matthew was currently laid. He started stroking Matthew's hair, his smile now gentle._

_"Leave," Matthew's quiet voice suddenly sounded out._

_"Huh?" Lars asked, a little surprised that he was standing up for himself._

_"I said leave!" Matthew shouted and eyes started to glow._

_Lars quickly withdrew and backed away. The young man looked dangerous. He finally reached the door and ran out, not wanting to see what Matthew's anger was like._

_Not killing him then and there was one of Matthew's greatest regrets._

**Alright... where do I start?**

**Well, now you know who ****_he_**** is.**

**So, can I please receive 5 reviews and I promise I will update faster.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Weelll, it's up. A lot happens and I'm so sorry. Anyways, I've been obsessing over the last chapter. Should I rate it M? Not to mention some of the content coming in future chapters...**

**123abc- I needed to focus on some of the characters problems for Arthur and Matthew for this chapter but I see what you mean by that. Thank you!**

**Guesty- I'm totes bringing them back, don't worry. Thank you!**

**ChibChib- I'm terrible at reviewing also, don't worry. Thank you!**

**Oh well, just enjoy the present chapter.**

Chapter 11

Francis and Arthur watched as Matthew promptly fainted for the second time that night. Francis began panicking and Arthur just looked confused.

"Wait, who was he again?" Arthur asked and Francis looked at him incredulously. Hadn't the man just introduced Matthew to him?

"What- but you just- He's one of your people!" Francis settled on.

"He doesn't look familiar," Arthur commented, earning another odd look from Francis.

"He's one of your nobles," Francis said and looked for the recognition in Arthur's eyes; there wasn't any. Francis sighed.

"His name is Matthew, ring a bell?" he asked sarcastically and Arthur's eyes widened comically.

"Ohhhh, Matthew, that's right. What's he doing passed out like that?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I was actually hoping you could answer that for me. I mean, is this normal for him?" Francis asked.

"Umm…" Arthur said guiltily. He really didn't know that much about the boy, regretfully enough.

"Let's just get him out of here. Do you know where his room is?" Francis asked him with a sigh.

Arthur's cheeks reddened. He really didn't know.

"How about we take him to your room?" Francis suggested and Arthur nodded readily. "Alright, I'll just pick him up."

Francis scooped Matthew up in his arms and started to walk to where he remembered Arthur's room to be. He had walked a little ways when I hit him that he didn't hear any footsteps following him. Turning around, he noticed that Arthur wasn't following him. Looking around frantically he tried to spot the Englishman. He couldn't get into his room with out the man's key. Not seeing him, Francis turned to the closest person near him who happened to be Felik, one of his people, who seemed to be looking for someone else also.

"Hey, Felik," Francis called out; the admittedly ditzy blonde didn't answer. "Felik. Felik! Earth to Felik!"

The last one was the one that finally caught his attention. He turned to glare at the person, but saw who it was and his expression became neutral. Then, looking down to his arms became confused and looked back up, baffled.

"Why are you carrying some boy with you?" Felik questioned and Francis gave him a look that said 'don't ask, you really wouldn't be interested and it would be a waste of time.'

"Alright then," Felik said. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen a man with green eyes, bushy eyebrows, and scruffy blonde hair?" Francis questioned him.

"No, sorry. Have you seen a man with dark green eyes and long brownish-blonde hair? I've been trying to find him for a while now, but he hasn't really appeared yet," Felik wrinkled his nose.

"Nope, sorry!" Francis called out and started to run in another direction away from the small blonde who was without a doubt about to start a long boring conversation which would just waste his time. Right now, he had to find Arthur.

As he ran he saw Gilbert. With hopes that maybe he saw Arthur come his way.

"Hey, Gilbert!" He called out.

Gilbert turned around, confused. Then looked down to Francis's arms and a smirk made its way on his face. He quickly hid his smirk and cleared his throat.

"Francis, my dear friend, that wouldn't happen to be Matthew, would it?" Gilbert asked, all remnants of the smirk gone and instead he was completely straight-faced.

Francis looked at his friend strangely. Gilbert being stoic and calling Francis his 'dear friend' was never a good thing. Last time he did that was when came back to the palace, where he was currently staying, and tried sneaking in a horse. His reasons were and are still unclear to this very day. Anyways, whatever the reason be, it ended up with manure all over the front steps, a dead horse, and a very angry farmer.

"What if he is?" Francis countered with one eyebrow raised.

"Then… um… why did you say you were here again?" Gilbert asked with a sunny, yet fake, smile.

"I'm looking for a British guy. He has shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, and big, by big I mean HUGE, eyebrows on his head that sort of look like caterpillars. I need the key to his room so that I could put Matthew there until he wakes up," Francis got out with a sigh and then looked up at his friend with hopeful eyes.

"Nope, sorry. If you want though I can show you to Matthew's room. I also know for a fact where he keeps his key," Gilbert said.

"Alright then, lead the way," Francis proclaimed and followed the albino down the same hall where Arthur's room was.

As Gilbert was walking he made sure that Matthew was always in the corner of his vision, not wanting to take his eyes off of him. The little warlock looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Unlike he did a little while ago when he was sad and went through a little emotional swing. You'd swear he was a girl going through puberty with all those mood swings. The teenage part wouldn't be hard to imagine, after all, he did look pretty young. Maybe like a teenaged boy going through puberty? No, boys didn't have mood swings. Though now that he thought of it, the girl part could also work out, some of his features actually were very feminine. So I guess he really was like a little teenaged girl. That was a lot of wasted thought process. He was suddenly jolted out of his thought when Francis spoke to him.

"Hey, when did you meet Matthew last night?" Francis asked him.

"What, oh, he was just standing around and didn't seem to realize that he was even there. I even saw this man just walk into him and still didn't see him there. So, I walked over and started talking to him. Then, that Ivan man who just saw get that, what, nobleman-ship last night came over. We hung around him all night until he went to bed. Then we woke him up." Gilbert seemed oddly satisfied with himself.

Francis all the sudden reeled backwards; was Gilbert the one? Matthew shifted uncomfortably in his arms and Francis then remained still to see if he was going to wake up. When he didn't Francis continued walking and began talking again.

"Wait, were you the reason he was crying? The person that was going to 'take advantage of him' sort of like that man long ago," Francis asked. Then added, "You better not have been. I don't want anyone in my kingdom to act like that, ever."

Gilbert was quick to assure him that he wasn't the person.

"No, no, no, I believe it was the Russian dude that responsible for it," Gilbert answered and Francis nodded.

"Alright then, as long as it wasn't you. Still though, please try not to bother him," Francis asked of him.

"I wasn't bothering him." Gilbert sounded genuinely confused.

"Yes, you were," Francis sighed. "I mean, bothering him for an entire night and then waking him up? How could that not be bothersome?"

"I guess you do have a point. I'll try not to do that anymore," Gilbert said in a very considering tone and placed a hand on his chin.

Francis sighed and bowed his head while shaking it so that Gilbert couldn't see the small smile that graced his lips at the moment.

All the sudden Gilbert stopped in front of a door.

"Here we go, this is the room!" Gilbert announced and bowed towards him mockingly.

"Alright, now, where does he keep his key?" Francis asked him.

"Hmm… oh, I have the spare key right here." Gilbert held up his hand to hold up a key. "I swiped it while we got into his room to wake him up. Now that think about it though, it probably wasn't the best thing to do."

Francis looked at him incredulously. He shifted Matthew's weight over to one arm and swiped the key from his second in command.

"Give me that," Francis hissed and opened the door while balancing Matthew in one arm.

Francis kicked open the door and laid Matthew down on the bed, still not made from the morning. He looked around and then thought of something.

"Hey, when you faint shouldn't you only be out for a short while?" Francis asked.

"Um… yeah, I believe so. He also fainted earlier on today too, that time he was only out for a short time," Gilbert answered, scratching his head.

"This really isn't good. You sh-" Francis stopped talking when a scream was heard from out where the banquet hall was.

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other quickly then at the door before running out, not even shutting the door. Any thought about Matthew was gone from their heads. That was the down side to being easily forgotten.

Francis raced down the hall with sudden worry about Arthur. The scream actually sounded pretty British to him. He had hoped nothing had happened to the man. He shouldn't have left the man to go, to go, what was he doing?

Gilbert just wanted to make sure that everyone (well, more like vampire) was okay. What type of second in command would he be if he didn't? Except there was only one person he should be worrying about. That's where he was coming from after all, yep from, from, where was he coming from again?

Wrapped up in these questions they didn't see a tall man with spikey blonde hair sneak by them both. Then again, they shouldn't have. He had put on a very good concealing spell. It was too bad that little Arthur had to have seen him.

* * *

When Francis reached the banquet hall he went over to where everyone was currently crowed. He looked over to see Arthur there, huddled in a little ball with his knees pulled tightly to his chest. Francis felt his mouth drop. So he was right, it was Arthur. He pushed his way through everybody else to be near Arthur's side and spotted the girl who had threatened him with the frying pan earlier.

"Hey, frying pan girl," Francis called out and she looked over to him. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know," She answered. "He won't speak to us. It's as if he had gone into shock."

Francis looked at the man hugging his knees tightly to himself and sighed. He gently put his hand on his shoulder and felt guilty when he flinched.

"Arthur, mon cher, this is Francis. I need you to speak to us," Francis tried speaking to him.

Arthur finally looked up at him with haunted eyes. His lips started moving, but no sound seemed to come out.

"Come on, speak louder," Francis cooed and egged him on.

"H-he's here, y-you h-have to go s-see if M-Matthew's alright," Arthur managed.

Francis's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Matthew. This was most definitely not good. The waved Gilbert over and they immediately started down the hall to Matthew's room.

* * *

The spikey-haired and green-eyed man stood over Matthew and watched him in his unconscious state. His spell had done a good job at keeping him in this state. He gently pushed a piece of hair away from his face and smiled gently. He was so beautiful; he's always been so beautiful. Before it had taken too long, but now the time didn't matter. Nothing else really mattered to him, because Matthew was _his_ now.

Placing his hands gently around him, he scooped up the smaller. Turning around, he left through the door, which had been conveniently open when he had first come in. Then, he left through a secret tunnel that he had mapped out earlier.

* * *

Francis finally reached the open door; the door that _he _had left open. Gilbert ran up to be next to him and looked at him with him. They just stared at it in dawning horror before they walked in and looked to the bed where Francis had left Matthew. There was nothing there except the same old blankets, still mussed from the morning.

**Don't hate me! Oh yeah, dun dun dun (curtesy of Austria).**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Whoa~ trying to get this in before I'm either asked to go to bed or the power goes out. I'm experiencing the 'blizzard of 2013'. From where I am it isn't snowing too heavily anymore, but there is a tremendous amount of snow. Anyways, let's get to the story.**

**Ratlah- I understand your frustration.**

**They Call Me Alejandro- Thank you!**

**Here's the chapter:**

Chapter 12

Matthew blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the light flooding through the high windows. When he did he saw a richly furnished room with grand drapes and a jumble of different colors. In other words, he had no idea where he was. His curiosity only increased when he heard a door open.

He tried to look and see who it was when he noticed that he couldn't move a muscle. When this came into mind he started to freak out. Well, it was a mental freak out, seeing that he couldn't exactly move at the moment.

Then he remembered the other person in the room with him and his mental freak out was at a temporary stop as he tried to keep an ear out for any noises.

"Hello?" Matthew questioned the mystery person.

"Hello, my little tulip," The mystery person said.

Matthew felt his blood go cold. He knew that voice and pet name anywhere. After all, how could he forget those things after everything that happened?

"Lars," Matthew spat out, making sure to put as much of all the anger, spite, and hatred that had been brewing up over the years.

"Aw… you still remember me. How kind of you," Lars said in a sarcastic tone.

"How could I forget," Matthew commented in a half murmur.

Lars just laughed and seated himself on the side of Matthew's bed. His hand came down to rest on Matthew's head. Matthew wanted nothing more than to push the man's hand off of his head and burn the man to a crisp. Sadly, when he tried calling upon his powers, which he had just remembered, nothing happened.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Lars spoke up. "You can't use your magic right now. Courtesy of the beautiful necklace you have on."

"Darn you!" Matthew shouted.

"I see you still can't bring yourself to swear." Lars laughed more. This time though, he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. If Matthew could, he would've shuddered. "You were always so cute Matthew, my boy."

"I'm not _your_ boy!" Matthew yelled at him. "I've never been yours or anybody else's!"

"Ah, but Matthew, you seem to be forgetting something. You were mine once, for one night," Lars whispered into Matthew's ear.

Matthew was now angrier than before, if that was even possible.

"I never belonged to you," Matthew growled in a low and threatening voice.

"You know, that might have frightened earlier, but now you can't use your powers. So now I'm not scared of you at all," Lars said in a thoughtful tone and smiled at him.

"I will find a way to get free of your enchantment and then I. Will. Kill. You!" Matthew shouted, trying to put as much malevolence into his words as possible. Lars just chuckled.

"Silly Matthew, you will never get free of my spell and you will be with me forever," Lars said with a smile and a cocked head.

"You sicko," Matthew grumbled. "And one other thing, why me?"

Matthew all the sudden felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Well, the only reason I did what I did to Arthur was because I was frustrated just thinking about you. It's very hard to get over you, you know. So, I didn't," Lars explained.

"Gr…" Matthew growled and struggled to get control over his limbs, ignoring the tears flowing down his face.

Lars looked down at Matthew and something in him seemed to immediately change. He all the sudden he drew back from Matthew to look down at him with surprise. He brushed hair that had just fallen onto his face with newfound tenderness.

"Matthew, what… what did I do to you?" Lars asked.

Matthew started to bawl now. Lars lifted the smaller warlock in his arms and held him to his chest. The taller tried to calm Matthew down as best as he could and as a result started to cry himself. Matthew looked at him the best he could in his current motionless state with confusion. Then he remembered about Lars's mental stability. Stupid Lars with his stupid bipolar disorder that caused his stupid mood swings.

Gilbert and Francis were in the middle of a huge panic at the moment. Gilbert was running around not exactly knowing where to go. Francis on the other hand was mostly panicking in his mind.

"How could I forget about him, for even one moment!" Gilbert screamed mostly to himself,

"Forget who?" Came a voice from the entrance of the door that was extremely familiar.

Gilbert froze and turned around slowly to behold Ivan stand there with a creepy and childish smile.

"Um… Matthew…" Gilbert trailed off and laughed nervously.

"What was that?" Ivan asked and a dark aura seemed to grow around him. At this Francis turned around and saw Ivan with the dark aura surrounding him. He immediately squeaked and jumped in fright from his original impression seeing him standing in the doorway.

"Wait, aren't you the person who Matthew was upset about and caused him to cry?" Francis asked after a short moment of awkward silence.

Ivan just shifted uncomfortably.

"You are! You caused him to roll up into a ball and cry!" Francis accused.

"I never meant for him to feel used in anyway. He just jumped to conclusions because of a obviously shaky and terrible past that I don't know anything about," Ivan tried explaining.

"Well then, you should be more careful with your words," Francis complained and crossed his arms indignantly with his nose up to the air.

"All I said was 'I love you' and then that stupid Natalia had barge in and ruin everything!" Ivan shouted, the dark aura around him darkening considerably.

Gilbert backed up slowly and Francis paused.

"Hey, isn't Natalia from my kingdom? How dare you insult one of my guards," Francis told him in a not-actually-angry tone.

"It's not my fault she's been pining after me!" Ivan bellowed back at Francis. "She's so creepy!"

"Can't argue with you there," Gilbert commented.

"Neither can I," Francis agreed and gave a sigh.

"Now, I'm going to blame Gilbert for Matthew going missing. I can't believe he forgot about Matthew! You I can't blame, seeing as you were most likely worried about your British boyfriend," Ivan remarked casually. Francis blushed heavily.

"He is not my boyfriend and… why are you here in the first place?" Francis questioned, desperate to change the subject.

"Sure he's not," Ivan said sarcastically. "Anyways, can I please borrow Gilbert to beat him with my pipe. I need to kind of get my anger out."

"No!" Francis and Gilbert shouted at the same time.

"Fine then, I'm going to go tort- I mean talk to Ravis. You know, to rant," Ivan said and walked away. Both Francis and Gilbert shudder simultaneously.

"Oh Ravis~" Ivan called out once he reached the banquet hall.

After looking around for sometime, Ivan found Ravis shivering between two other people who were trying their best to calm him down. One was taller than Ravis and had really light brown hair that reached just below his chin with grayish-blue eyes. The other was taller than both of them and short straw-blonde hair and green eyes. When they saw him they also started shivering because of the dark aura that hadn't disappeared.

"Hello~" Ivan greeted. "May I _talk_ with you guys?"

All three had a very bad feeling.

**Well... Netherlands is apparently bipolar. Also, the poor Baltics.**

**Reviews? **


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry, I was in Costa Rica for a week. Lots of fun.**

**Anyways, while reading this you can probably tell that I was tired, sorry.**

**So, enjoy this little tidbit.**

Chapter 13

Toris looked to Eduard for advice on how to handle this new situation. He looked just as frightened as he did. Then, looking down at the little Ravis in between them and seeing that he was even more frightened both of them he decided that this wasn't a good situation to be in. After all, Ravis would know him the best because they were both werewolves and he had seen them conversing before a meetings. Albeit, he did seem as frightened as he did now. So, Toris decided the only thing that he could do was quake were he was currently standing and hope that the whole ordeal would be over soon. Of course, the taller and much scarier man's smile widened just a little at their frightened appearance.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself," Ivan stated at the scared and slightly confused expressions of Ravis's friends. "My name is Ivan."

"M-my name is T-Toris," Toris answered and extended his head in greeting, still quaking in his shoes.

Ivan happily took his hand and shook it vigorously, making the poor boy's entire body shake. Eduard, who was about to do the same thing quickly, retracted his hand.

"Hello, my name is Eduard," Eduard said and gave a short nod of his head. He was trying hard not to stutter or show his fear.

"Okay," Ivan said with a creepy smile. None of the trio liked where this was probably going to go. "Now, I need your help."

All three of them blinked in surprised. H-had he really just… ask for help? Ivan? Toris and Eduard had just met the werewolf, but he didn't strike them as the person to ask for help. He looked like the type of person that you went to _for_ help and then end up paying him back for that little bit of help for the rest of your life; him making you miserable the entire time.

"W-wait, you are asking _us_ for help?" Ravis asked him, not quite believing his ears. Ivan glanced at him, a dark aura starting to surround him. Toris elbowed him particularly hard.

"Yes, I need your help in getting my Matvey back. You might know him as Matthew," Ivan said and then thought for a bit. "Actually, you might not know who his is at all. People tend to over-look him a lot."

They looked amongst themselves, none of them had ever seen nor heard of a man called Matthew before. Should they have?

"Well, have you heard of him?" Ivan demanded.

"N-no, sorry sir," Toris answered, biting his bottom lip.

Ivan sighed; he should've been expecting this.

"It's okay, you don't need to know him now. All I need you to do at this moment is find Arthur, the warlock leader. You are a warlock, are you not, Toris?" Ivan inquired of the small man in front of him.

"Y-yes sir," Toris answered, voice quivering.

"Then go get him," Ivan told him and Toris ran away. Ivan then looked down to the other two. Ravis was looking down at his feet; they seemed to be very interesting. Eduard just seemed to be looking anywhere but at Ivan. This made him smile. Fear was good. Fear made people listen and follow you. If they were scared then they were easy to control after all. They didn't want to be hurt. This was something that Ivan learned at an early age. This was something that had helped him a lot throughout the years.

Francis had found Arthur again, which wasn't exactly hard seeing that he was still in the same place in shock. With extreme carefulness and trying his best to go slow as to not scare him, Francis approached. All Arthur did was stare off into space, not seeming to see him. The frying pan girl was standing off to the side ringing her hands in an apron that he'd just noticed her wearing. She appeared to be very worried, along with all the others surrounding him. There was also a very tall, scary man that reminded him a lot of Ivan. The only difference was that this man didn't exactly have an expression on, unlike Ivan's childlike face, and a small man hanging off of his arm.

Next to him was another man with longer blonde hair that went just below his chin. There was a small girl that looked to be his sister, whose hand was in her brother's tight grip. There was also an auburn haired man, Roderich, who was a citizen of his kingdom, stood behind them. He seemed to be trying to get their attention, but the blonde was intent on ignoring him.

Francis looked back down at Arthur; he was so still. _What happened to the man who I woke up to this morning?_ Francis thought.

He slowly reached down; everyone surrounding them paid close attention. Frying pan girl had her pan at the ready. Francis reached down with steady hands and placed one on his shoulder. Arthur's eyes seemed to focus for a second to see who it was. They then focused on Francis's face and his own arm reached up to the other's shoulder. He pulled him down into him much to the other's surprise. Arthur then started to silently cry. Francis made it a hug and his hand moved in comforting circles.

"Shh…" Francis cooed, hugging him tighter.

Francis didn't know what to do anymore. He'd never been good at comforting people despite calling himself the 'master of love'.

"Fra-Francis," Arthur all the sudden called for his attention.

"Yes, mon cher?" Francis replied in a quiet voice.

"I saw him, I truly did. Is, is Matthew fine?" Arthur asked and Francis felt his heart break. "He, he was in l-love with the man once."

"Matthew- he's, um… He's, well, he's gone," Francis admitted, not being able to lie to him. Arthur just froze.

"He's g-gone?" Arthur asked. "We- we have to find him. Immediately. You have no idea what Lars is like!"

Arthur's voice had risen to a yell now and everyone was looking at him fearfully with the exception of Francis. Who, was about to say something when another person beat him to it.

"S-sir, I know someone who might be able to h-help."

Francis turned around with Arthur and saw what was one of the guards that came with the warlocks. Francis had no idea what his name was.

"Toris?" Arthur asked.

_Oh, so that must be his name, Toris,_ Francis thought.

"P-please bring me to this, to this person," Arthur commanded and stood up, letting go of Francis. He walked over to Toris, tears gone and on steady feet. Everyone was watching with baited breath.

All that happened though was that Arthur followed Toris, going away. When nothing exciting happened after that they all walked away, completely trusting Toris to take care of Arthur. However, Francis was a little skeptical of this 'person' Toris was taking Arthur to.

Francis ran up to the both of them and jumped onto them with a hand on each shoulder. Toris jumped a mile in the sky and Arthur turned around and started yelling at him.

"Argh! You stupid and idiotic frog! What the hell do you think you're doing, jumping on me like that?!"

"Ohonhonhon."

"And what's up with that laugh?! Pervert!"

"Tea breath."

"Snail eater!"

"You Englishmen have no sense of fine food."

"Snails are not fine food! They're disgusting!"

Toris sighed. Yep, his leader was feeling much better.

Vash sighed, why wouldn't he just leave him alone?

"Go away!" Vash finally broke his vow of silence.

"No, please just hear me out," Roderich begged.

"No, you should just leave. Now."

"Come on, just give me a chance to explain."

"No, you got me drunk last night and I couldn't protect my little sister!"

"I was there, I wouldn't let anything happen to your little sister. Anyways, it's your fault you got drunk. I just wanted you to have one drink; you're the one that drank those, what, five glasses of whiskey. Anyways, I offered you wine. If you drank wine instead of whiskey then you wouldn't have gotten drunk. Plus, how was I to know you were a light weight?"

As soon as Roderich said that he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Vash turned around angrily.

"What do you mean that it was _my_ fault? I wouldn't have even drunk anything that night if it weren't for you! It was your fault!"

They glared at each other. Vash had the strangest urge to kiss the other, but quickly pushed it down. Instead he focused on his anger, letting it grow. Little did he know, Roderich was feeling the same urge that he just had.

**Reviews? Please, please, please. For each review, the more I'll torture and hurt Lars.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I believe it's been over a month since I've last updated. I am so sorry. (I think my teachers are aiming to kill me or something with all that's been going on.)**

**Thanks for the new follower and favorite by the way.**

**Enjoy~**

**Michelle- Seychelles**

**Mei- Taiwan**

Chapter 14

Matthew looked at Lars, he was sad now. Of course, this sad mood he was in was actually supposed to be his normal mood, but… Matthew had an idea that it was because of him. He kept on saying how sorry he was to him but never moved to release the spells on him. It annoyed him so much! How could one person be so… so… He couldn't find the word, instead of trying harder; he just gave up and sighed.

The sigh caused for Lars's attention to divert back to him. Then, in a second, his entire posture seemed to change. Lars looked down at him again and it was clear that his 'good mood' had changed back to his other mood. This was the mood that he used to try and keep down, the mood that changed everything between them, made Matthew hate him.

"So, you finally got bored?" Lars asked him with a devious smile.

"No, no, no, of course not, there's nothing boring about laying on a bed without being able to move at all," Matthew replied sarcastically.

"Well, there's some much more _fun_ activities that we could be doing." Lars gave him a suggestive smirk and winked. Matthew tried his best not to throw up. He _definitely_ didn't want to drown in his own puke; it didn't seem like a good way to go.

Lars took in his reaction and smiled some more. Then he frowned as he thought of something.

"Well, my little tulip, I must go now, because if I'm right then the humans are going to be freaking out and panicking in my absence. I must now go and try to restore order. Odds are I'm not going to be back by tonight so I'll send someone to check up on you," Lars said and walked away, not giving Matthew a second glance, Matthew shivered.

"Thank you." Arthur looked up at the Ivan barely being able to hold back tear that wanted to fall and squeeze Francis's hand, which had found it way into his own, a little harder. He had just thanked him, an odd thing coming from the Russian man. Then again, it had taken a lot for Arthur to let out everything that he had been holding back for years, Ivan must had seen that and developed some more human emotions. The Arthur decided to focus on that matter the less that it seemed to make sense.

_I mean, seriously, Ivan developing human emotions? _ Arthur scoffed in his head. _Like that'd ever happen._

Toris looked between Arthur and Ivan nervously. Right now he was worried about his leader's mental health, it had to have taken a lot for him to admit everything he just did; it seemed terrible. However, he knew that with one of his subject missing or in need of help, Arthur would never be able to sit still and would do everything possible to help them. It was both good and bad at the same time.

"Now," Ivan started with a devious smile. "I must go round up some troops, you can't kidnap somebody that I care about without a war starting."

Francis and Arthur looked up at him as if he had just grown another head. A war would not be good for any of their economies. After all, Arthur would have to be involved, it was his subject after all and Francis had decided some time ago that he would back up Arthur the entire way. They weren't sure of the werewolves, but they did have Ivan and possibly Ravis. One thing was clear though; Lars and whoever was supporting him need to know their place. No one can kidnap a supernatural of what ever race without someone not retaliating.

An undercover mission would still be easier.

Albeit, not a word was spoken as they watched Ivan go the top of the stair that went down the ballroom everyone was assembled in and command attention from the gossiping crowd.

"Everyone!" Ivan shouted and everyone turned towards him. "As some of you might have heard, there was a warlock kidnapped under our noses recently."

The crowd erupted in whispers and murmurs.

"Quiet!"

The gathering of supernaturals became silent instantly.

"Now, this is a disgrace to the werewolf house. An intruder should not be able to get past our guards and sneak into the room of one of our guests! This is an-"

"Ivan!" Antonio interrupted and the taller one immediately stopped talking. Antonio pulled Ivan over to the side and furiously hissed in his ear. "What are you doing?! Trying to embarrass the werewolves or something?"

"No, I am trying to save Matthew, and people were bound to find out anyways. So please, let me save him," Ivan begged, actually begged! Of course, the way he said it he didn't exactly sound like he was begging.

"I don't know…" Antonio trailed off thinking.

"What would you do if Lovino was kidnapped?" Ivan suddenly asked.

Antonio looked up at him with his sunny exterior suddenly gone. The change was instant and Ivan knew what he had said hit Antonio in the spot he had wanted it to. Antonio's eyes were full of a fire that was very deeply induced by rage.

"I would hunt down whomever kidnapped him and rip them limb from limb after boiling their skin off," Antonio said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Do you see how I feel now that Matthew is missing? I want to find the person that took him and beat him with my pipe, then poor vodka all over his wounds." Ivan's own eyes darkened in anger and he started to 'kolkolkol'. Looking up in surprise Antonio's anger settled down and he thought for a moment about what Ivan said, it did make sense.

"Alright Ivan, I will support you with your little endeavor to save Matthew. I understand that this will be hard on you and this is a disgrace for the werewolves. I mean, a guest going missing should never happen and we should show that when something like this happens we would, and will, do anything to fix this. So, go round up anybody you can muster. I'll give you until tonight," Antonio told him and went off to go find Lovino.

Ivan walked off with a dangerous smile on his face. As he walked past Arthur he nodded that he had gotten the go-ahead.

_Let's go start a war,_ Ivan thought.

Matthew heard the door open and hoped with all his might that it wasn't Lars. He found a small comfort in the fact that it was most likely the person he said he'd send by. As footsteps approached he saw that it was a girl with light brown hair and a huge smile with a skip in her step. As she came closer though her smile morphed into a frown.

"Wow, you look like you've been dragged to the far side of Hell and back. Lars must've really been off his rocker upset this time," The girl quickly shot off.

"Um…" was all Matthew could really manage at the moment and stared at her as if processing what she just said. Not understand whatever 'being dragged to the far side of hell and back' (but he could imagine it wasn't very pleasant) and what being 'off your rocker' meant he settled for introducing himself. "My name is Matthew, what's yours?"

"Oh! I forgot that you guys are like, really old. You have no clue on the modern day human slang, my bad. Anyways, my name is Michelle, nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but…" Michelle's light brown eyes drifted down to glance at Matthew prone and limp form but quickly moved back up to his face. Matthew just sighed.

"Now," Michelle started. "My job is to make you all pretty and presentable to be presented to the human king. He's the one that decides if you can stay here or if you will be killed. Your clothes I can't change though, so I hope he over looks them."

Matthew's eyes widened. What type of people were these humans? They are like complete barbarians!

"So, let's get started," Michelle said, clapping her hands and running off.

Next thing Matthew knew she was back with a bowl of warm water, a face cloth, and soap. Then, biting her lip, she started to wash off Matthew face. He winced at the feeling.

When Michelle was finally done with cleaning off his face she took out cosmetics. Matthew started to freak out internally.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't need any cosmetics, I'm fine like this thank you," he said in a rush and Michelle pouted.

"Oh come on, Lars requested it and I don't think you want to see him angry," Michelle tried to explain.

"I already have," Matthew grumbled.

"Then you know what it's like and probably don't want what happened the first time to happen again. I know when he gets angry here he gets really violent and throws vases and even statues sometimes. At least that's what I heard from Mei. What happened when he was angry with you? Is that why you're here?" The girl looked at him with large eyes and a pouting lower lip and Matthew caved.

"Fine, you can put 'make-up' on me, but the stories of how I got here and w-what h-h-happened will be for another- another day," Matthew managed but started to stutter at the end.

"Okay!" Michelle happily said, not seeming to notice the stuttering or look on Matthew's face at the moment while she started to apply something she would later identify as 'mascara'.

Closing his eyes, Matthew started to accept his fate.

**Ah yes, the war is going to start. (After Ivan finds out where Matthew is being held that is ;). )**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heh heh... it's been a while hasn't it. Well, I 'm not going to bother you with my useless excuses. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Vash sighed tiredly. So far what he'd gotten from the rumors was that there was a gigantic Russian man who wore a scarf and trench coat obsessively wanted to wage was against an enemy whose location was unknown. Not only that, but an enemy who had already successfully infiltrated the walls of a supposedly safe-haven and kidnapped someone. Imagine if that person had been another person, like his sister. Vash wouldn't be in his best condition because of the small hangover he had, all because of a certain Austrian vampire. The same Austrian vampire who was attempting to talk to him. Didn't he know that Vash couldn't consort with people like him. Not after he put his sister's life in danger by inadvertently getting him drunk.

"Vash~" Roderich called out and waved a hand in front of the angry warlock's face. "Earth to Vash."

As Roderich foolishly waved his hand in front of Vash's face, trying to catch the other's attention, the latter finally decided that enough was enough. The other man's reckless (and admittedly unintentional) behavior could've cost him his younger sister. So, in revenge of what could have been, Vash grabbed the vampire's arm and, using all of his strength, flipped the brunet so that he was sprawled across the floor in front of him.

Roderich groaned, curled himself up into a ball on his side, and started shaking. A few people around them started laughing while others just looked onto the scene with a bit of worry. The rest just shrugged, they were fairly sure that'd he'd be alright in a little while. Meanwhile, Roderich looked up and glared at them all.

"Nobody speaks of this." With that said, Roderich bared his fangs at the growing crowd and gave a threatening hiss. Vash just raised an eyebrow. Another blonde with green eyes who was obviously a guy, but dressed as a girl for some odd reason, immediately responded.

"That, like, is the most hilarious thing I've, like, seen since that last night when I, like, saw those warlocks Arthur and Vash, like, drunk."

Vash's cheek turned a bright scarlet and scowled, turning around to walk away. Roderich couldn't help but give a short snort at the shorter's reaction, which, for some reason, stood out to Vash.

He swung around on his heels to face Roderich who had just gotten back up to his feet. He stalked up to him and walloped him in the mouth, making him to fall down, and maybe fly across the room a little, again.

Standing back up, Roderich put his hands up in total and complete surrender.

"What did I do?" Roderich whined and flinched as Vash started to make his way towards him.

"You want to know what you did?" Vash practically growled. Roderich gave a meek nod of the head.

"If you insist then here it is!" Vash yelled at the other. "Last night you inadvertently got me drunk. Then, today, I found out that someone gets kidnapped. What if that was Lily! I wouldn't be able to protect her due to my weakened state from getting drunk last night! LILY COULD'VE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED AND IT WOULD'VE BEEN ALL YOUR FAULT FOR INADVERTANTLY GETTING ME DRUNK!"

Roderich had been staring at him dumbfound for the majority of the speech, but now understood why the other was so mad at him. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He started laughing.

"DON'T YOU GET IT!" Vash shouted. Roderich just continued laughing and shook his head. Vash turned a bright red, partly due to embarrassment and partly due to anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Vash shouted at him.

"You."

Vash's face became even more red. Roderich didn't even think that was possible.

"WHAT AREN'T YOU TAKING WHAT I'M SAYING SERIOUSLY!" Vash yelled at him and his scowl deepened considerably.

"Oh, Vash, it's kind of hard to take you seriously when your face is that deep a red, but if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry," Roderich said gently, finally being able to get over the fit of laughter he was previously in.

Vash, seeing that he didn't have a better answer, just crossed his arms across his chest. Roderich just raised a quizzical eyebrow as Vash's face started to turn back to his normal skin parlor. Sighing Roderich decided to try to make a normal conversation with the other man. Before he could though, Vash said something.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that," Roderich said, leaning towards the other with his hands behind his back.

"I said I'm sorry too," Vash mumbled with his head low. Roderich was just able to make it out, but decided to play dumb and pretend that he didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak a bit louder if you want me to understand you," Roderich told him with his eyebrow raised again.

"I said that I'm sorry too, alright! I've apologized! Are you happy?!" Vash yelled, his face turning a nice dark pink afterwards.

"My, aren't you one to be easily fired up," Roderich commented and Vash's face turned brighter. "Oh, and yes, I am quite happy in fact."

"Why, you-!" Vash started but was stopped when Roderich started to speak.

"By the way, where is Lily at this time?" Roderich asked, still smiling sneakily.

Vash's eyes widened considerably and the red turned to white. His mouth opened and closed a few times then looked around at their surroundings. Most of the people had walked away from the two's squabble. When Vash saw that Lily was in fact _not_ in the small crowd that currently encircled him, he started to freak out.

"Wha- Lily- Where- This is all your fault!" Vash shouted, pointing his finger at Roderich accusingly.

"I did nothing, all I did in fact was ask if you were okay and your mind was still present, you never know after all. _You_ were the person that started the fight with _me_. None of the blame really falls upon me except for the fact that I defended myself and tried to calm you down. I'm also pretty sure this made no sense either, but… the point is that none of this is my fault," Roderich finished weakly, not really sure what he was saying.

Vash furrowed his eyebrows and thought about what the other said. After a moment of thought Vash just shook his head, glared at the Austrian vampire, and ran away in order to search for his sister.

However, Roderich didn't notice the glare or even the small warlock run away. He was more focused on the fact that he had just had no idea what he was saying. He smiled, then started to laugh. It'd been a while since he hadn't been able to find his words or speak properly.

A _long_ while.

**Can you tell that I wrote this late at night?**

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well... um... sorry?**

Chapter 16

Ivan let out a frustrated sigh, this was going absolutely nowhere. They definitely had enough people on their side. They had all the warlocks except for Vash and Lily, something about being neutral and not wanting Lily to get hurt, after all, Matthew was one of them. Then they had all the werewolves, they were hosting and felt responsible in some ways. Finally, they had all the vampires thanks to Francis's involvement with Arthur, except for Roderich Natalia that is. No one really knew where Roderich stood and Natalia just flat out refused, only Ivan had an inkling of why. So they basically had 26 representatives of the 30 representatives that had been housed in the castle for one night. It ought to be enough for the task of getting Matthew back.

Now the only problem was the fact that nobody can actually listen to each other and pay attention to their ideas. Then again, what did you expect to happen when you put delegates from three rival kingdoms into one room and asked then to come up with an idea together? Sunshine, rainbows, and good ideas? Like that would ever happen.

Anyways, how exactly are you supposed to find someone who was kidnapped out of his bed by an invisible man?

Ivan plopped down onto his seat and sighed. This was probably impossible, but he could not give up.

"Everyone! Silence!" Ivan shouted, a rare occurrence.

Everyone quieted and stared at him. He decided to talk about what to do once they actually found him. So, the meeting continued full of bad ideas and dozing couriers.

"Gah," Matthew complained to Michelle. "Do I really need to change into those cloths?"

By now he was practically whining. He could take the 'foundation', 'blush, 'eyeliner', and 'mascara', but he had to put his figurative foot down at this. (He still didn't have the ability to move.) He was NOT wearing a dress.

"Only if you want me to put it on for you," Michelle replied and Matthew's eyes widened a little.

"You know what, I can put what ever that thing is on." Matthew smiled and Michelle laughed at him.

"Of course. Now, I have this… thing that Lars gave me to take the… movement(?) spell off you. Though I've been told to inform you that you still won't be able to use your powers once I remove this spell from you," Michelle said, her tone turning a bit downcast. "Let's get down to business."

"Alright," Matthew replied.

Michelle took a block of wood out of her apron pocket and stared it for a while until taping a knot in the wood. At this Matthew didn't feel any different, but tried to move all the same. He raised his arm up to the air and wiggled his fingers. It felt so good to finally be able to move again.

Slowly Matthew pushed himself up into a sitting position. Holding his hand out in front of his face he slowly opened and closed his hand. With a smile he stood up only to have Michelle immediately shove a dress in his face. It was a long purple dress to match his eyes with the top half form fitting and the from the hips down it was loose. It laced up in the back. Matthew sighed.

"At least it's simple," Matthew commented and disappeared behind the changing curtain.

"If you need help with lacing it back up just ask me," Michelle called out from the other side.

Matthew was quick to change, or at least try. He stopped when he had to try to lace it back up.

"Hey," he called out. "C-could you p-please help me w-with the laces, Michelle?"

"Yeah, one minute!" She called out happily and skipped around to the other side of the curtain.

Matthew let her examine the back.

"What did you do to it?" Matthew could hear the frown in her voice. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to re-lace it himself.

"Sorry."

Michelle sighed.

"It's okay. It is after all your first time in a dress."

Later on, dress on and everything, Matthew sat cross-legged near the headboard of the bed across from Michelle who sat near the edge with one leg dangling the side. They just sat there, talking and gossiping like teenage girls.

"Really?! That's so terrible! I'd never imagine Lars would anything like that, even though he can be a bit iffy, and he sounded so sweet before too. I'm so sorry!" Michelle exclaimed.

"You know what he did next? He went after the leader of the warlocks and did the same to him! Can you believe that?"

"No, how did he even escape alive?"

"Well, he made it alive, but not unscathed."

"I guess. So, would it be too sensitive if I asked you about what you were doing and such before, well, before you were kidnapped by Lars."

"Oh," Matthew paused. "I was at a conference with the nobles and select guards from each of the three kingdoms; Warlocks, Werewolves, and Vampires. In fact, I was in quite a bind then. You see, there was this werewolf who had been sitting on me from the past couple of meeting I've attended and he confessed his love to me. However, I just can't believe him. As you can probably tell from the little bit of my background that I've told you, I have a bit of trouble trusting those who tell me that they love me."

Michelle stood there gawking at him.

"What?! First of all, how did Lars even manage to kidnap you while you were in a building full of supernaturals? Secondly, someone who _sat_ on you, confessed their love for you?"

"Well, Lars became invisible, I had fainted earlier, and yes, he really did."

Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"You… fainted?"

"Yes, it happened pretty much because of the love confess-"

At this point the door slammed opened to reveal Lars standing in the doorway. Saying he looked angry would be an understatement.

"Someone confessed their love for you?" Lars asked, his voice a hiss.

Matthew's heart raced in his chest, scared and unable to answer due to that fact. Lars took that as an affirmative.

"So someone did. They think they can confess their love to my Matthew do they? They think they could possibly take him away from me?" Lars raced up to Matthew and shook him. "Who is this person? I will kill whomever it is."

Matthew's first reaction to use his magic, but he had forgotten that fact that he wasn't able to. So when Lars didn't dissolve into a pile of ash.

All Lars saw though, was that Matthew didn't answer. His demeanor instantly darkened. He continued to scream and shake Matthew until he let out a sound.

"What was that?" Lars asked darkly.

"I-it was a w-werewolf named Ivan," Matthew finally told Lars, hating himself for it.

Lars pulled Matthew with him to sit on the bed.

"A werewolf named Ivan, huh? Well, this werewolf named Ivan will have another thing coming for him."

They sat there. Matthew afraid and Lars thinking. Both of them didn't notice that Michelle had slipped out and neither of them knew that later on they wouldn't be able to find her. She had gone to find the werewolf kingdom and a werewolf named Ivan.


	18. Chapter 17

**Um... no comment?**

Chapter 17

"Come on people, we need to work together!" Ivan shouted, Ludwig followed his example and also started to shout.

"STOP TALKING!" Ludwig shouted.

"Ve~ Pasta! Does anybody else want pasta?" Italy said.

"Oh, Romano, do you want pasta?"

"Shut up bastardo! No, I do not want pasta right now."

"Do you ever shave, you stupid frog! It seems like you're growing a beard now, not just stubble."

"The hero can shave it off!"

"_Non!_ Don't you dare touch my face, Alfred!"

"Mwah ha, ha."

"Get that razor away from my face!"

"Can we please get something done? There is possibly someone's life on the line and our bickering is doing nothing! I mean, the only ones listening are Ivan and Gilbert! GILBERT!"

The large doors opened slowly and silently as someone slipped into the meeting room. She looked around at the bickering people around her. She furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a moment, coming up with a solution. Reaching into a small bag she had packed she retrieved a whistle she used with the hunting dogs at the palace whenever they got into the kitchen. Taking in a deep breath, she blew into it. A loud and high-pitched noise shrilled through the air and everyone covered his or her ears.

They all looked over to where a cloaked figure stood by the open door. She threw back her hood to reveal black hair in pigtails and tanned skin. She dark brown eyes were blood shot and shown with once shed tears.

"My name is Michelle. I assume you guys know a Matthew and Lars, two warlocks?" She asked and Ivan and Gilbert jumped out of their seats. Purple and Red eyes burned into Michelle's. She back away despite there being a large amount of physical distance.

"What do you know?" Ivan demanded. Gilbert just glared.

Michelle felt her mouth go dry and she adverted her eyes downward, at a loss for words. Her confidence immediately drained.

"Well?" Ivan demanded again.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked up to see Feliciano.

"Ve~ Don't be scared Michelle, he's just really worried about Matthew. We all are, so just relax and tell us everything you know." Feliciano smiled reassuringly at her and she hesitantly smiled back.

"You see, Lars has taken him to the human kingdom. Right now he is under a spell and can't use any of his magic. He- well, he's also wearing a dress and makeup…" Michelle explained. Both eyes widened at the thought of Matthew in a dress.

"Why's Birdie in a dress?"

"And why makeup, he looks fine without, Да?"

"Yeah, he does."

Both men nodded in a very surprising agreement for a moment.

"So… let me understand this for a moment, we needed to storm the human kingdom?" Francis asked.

"Of course you'd need extra time to understand, you moron," Arthur said and the two broke out into another fight. The third one that day.

"Can we please stop fighting for a moment and plan?" A quiet voice asked and they looked to see Lily with her older brother and Roderich hanging in the back.

"Yes, plan please," Vash said and sat down in an empty seat, Lily and Roderich sitting on either side. Roderich smiled brightly when Vash glared at him, making the other to turn away and ignore him.

"Alright then, let's finally get down to planning. Michelle, you can go sit in that empty seat over there," Ludwig directed and pointed to an empty seat in between Feliciano and Lovino. Very meekly, she went around the table and sat down.

"Now, we need some ideas to build off of, anyone have any?" Ludwig asked, kind of hopefully.

Ivan raised his hand with his small and creepy smile adorning his face. Ludwig pointed to him and told him to please walk up to the blackboard and state his plan.

"Well," Ivan started. "At first I debated the pros and cons of just invading the human kingdom with every force we have. Good plan, Да?" Michelle gave a small gasp. "But then I remembered my- I mean our- quarrel is not with the humans, but with Lars. I do believe Lars is the farthest from human as you could possibly get. So, instead I suggest we send some people to blend in as maids, cooks, whatever with Michelle and rescue Matthew. I vote to be one of those people."

Gilbert stood up.

"So do I!" he yelled and Ludwig shook his head.

"I like your idea Ivan, but both you and Gilbert would stick out to much. We need others who could easily blend in."

"I'll do it," Elisabeta suggested. "No one's going to suspect a girl like me. I can be very… girly at time." Gilbert snorted and Elisabeta shot him a glare.

"I will also go. As much as I hate to put myself in danger, I believe my charms will help quite a lot," Francis said smiling, Arthur smacked him on the head.

"In that case I'll go to," Arthur said and Francis immediately said no.

"No, Lars knows you and your magic. As much as your invisibility would help, we also cannot risk you having another break down if you see him again," Ludwig responded and Arthur furrowed his enormous eyebrows.

"Now I believe we need one more," Ludwig said and looked around for volunteers.

Lily and Tino both raised their hand at the same time. Vash responded quickly.

"Lily, there is no way in Hell that I am going to let you go on a dangerous rescue mission!" Vash shouted and she stood up.

"No, brother. Stop treating me like a baby. I want to go, and I can go. No one will suspect me, and you know that is the truth!" That was the first time Lily had ever raised her voice at her brother, but it had to be done. His over protectiveness was starting to smother her.

Vash just opened and closed his mouth, surprised.

"Now," Ludwig spoke up. "Tino and Lily would be perfect, they don't stand out at all, and can probably blend in pretty easily. They even look innocent. Now Vash, I'm sure with you as a brother she can take care of herself."

"And if she can't," Elisabeta spoke out. "I'll be there, and Vash, you know you can trust me."

Vash just sat there, not speaking.

"Now I believe we have everyone we need, three people from here are enough," Ludwig said. "Can I have some people willing to wait outside the castle for them."

Gilbert, Ivan, and Berwald's hands shot up. After a second so did Lukas, Emil, and Arthur's.

"Great, that will be enough. Michelle, you can lead them to Matthew's room?" Ludwig asked, enjoying the moment.

"Yes, I can. The only thing is that the castle servants are pretty suspicious of newcomers so they will be watched closely. They may have to wait a little while for the others to trust them before they can go anywhere close to some of the chambers," Michelle explained, and while the others didn't like the idea of waiting, they agreed that they had to. The humans were to not be harmed or suspicious about any of it. This was between supernaturals, humans were not to be directly involved.


End file.
